El guardian de la sombras
by silverwolf718
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre un futuro muy lejando donde la magia sobrevivió a un apocalipsis en el cual la tecnología casi desaparece,ahora la magia predomina en el mundo, en esto veremos a un chico vivir una aventura que yo creo a mas de 1 le va a gustar (nota:puse esta historia en la categoria final fantasy porque me dijeron que parecia bien,y el nombre lo sabran después)
1. Intro

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia  
dejo como esta nota para aclarar algunas cosas  
esto es como una explicación del mundo donde se da la historia  
luego avanza hasta donde vemos a el personaje principal empezando la historia  
sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste

**Prologo**

No se cómo iniciar esta historia o como empezar a contarla asi que tratare de contar cuando todo esto empezó -_**decia el protagonista mientras estaba en el suelo de una pradera con heridas graves**_

Hace tiempo toda esta tierra estaba dividida en 10 clanes y hermandades que poseian el poder elemental de una energia de los guardianes  
existen 10 guaridantes  
Ignifus-guaridan del fuego y lider del Inifitum  
Aquaris-guardiana del agua y las profundidades  
Airix-guardiana del aire y las tempestades  
Terrum-guardian de la tierra y los terremotos  
ellos eran los 4 mayores  
y estaban otros 4 menores  
Glaciem-guaridan del hielo y el frio  
Salutm-guardiana del bosque  
Mettalum-guardian del metal  
Electricam-guardian de los rayos y los relampagos

aunque tambien habian otros 2 guardianes pero estos no eran como los demas estos estuvieron antes que los otros  
ayudaron al antiguo leon dorado tempus a vencer al rey de la maldad el dragon oscuro decrement

estos 2 guardianes son

Tenebris-guardian de las sombras y  
Lux-guardiana de la luz

.En si cada uno de estos guardianes tenía un clan el cual los veneraba  
yo era hijo del lider de la hermandad de las sombras,

Mi padre siempre fue un gran lider,pero el queria que yo tomara mas en serio que cuando el se retirara yo asumiria el puesto estaba mi hermanastro mayor pero al no ser sangre de mi padre no podia ser lider,

con el tiempo yo crecí y llegue a los 19 años, ya estaba listo para mi primera mision sin supervision de un mayor  
mi mision era recuperar de 1 templo un elixir que daba la inmortalidad a quien lo bebiera,  
mi padre me dejo llevar a mis 4 amigos con quienes me llevaba muy bien  
y empezo la busqueda  
despues de una gran lucha por llegar logramos recuperarlo  
pero no sabiamos que no eramos los unicos que querian ese elixir

al salir del templo el cual estaba bajo tierra  
nos encontramos con 1 ejercito de demonios del inferno nosotros sabiamos muy bien que eran de alli  
existen 5 dimensiones en lo que es ahora  
son univerx,inferno,el nexo el infinitum y la zona oscura  
univerx es en la cual vivimos

inferno es un lugar donde van las almas condenadas por la ira la traicion y acciones negativas a la cual si sabes como pudes ir sin la necesidad de morir y tambien volver

el nexo es el lugar donde habitan criaturas y cosa diferentes a nuestra dimension

infinitum es un lugar de gloria donde estan los guardianes y las almas que mueren con dignidad y honor descanzan

la zona oscura para mi todavia es desconocida

luego cuando vimos que esos demonios querian lo que teniamos lo guarde en una de mis botas  
ellos eran liderados por una chica apenas de unos 16 años aunque parecia muy joven hablaba de forma muy madura estaba vestida con un vestido largo negro y una capa que usaba como capucha en si queria lo que teniamos y estaban dispuesto a matarnos por conseguirlo  
aunque nosotros no estabamos dispuestos a caer sin pelear,  
despues de una batalla en la cual mis amigos murieron  
solo quedaba yo estaba cansado y exhausto cuando pense que ya habia ganado,  
senti un dolor frio y punzante en el pecho era esa chica la cual me habia atravesado el pecho con una espada,  
ella solo se puso a reir con una risa siniestra  
a la cual despues decidio retirarse  
yo estaba muriendo y decidi beber el elixir,pero no sabia que a que coste estaba la inmortalidad  
en si no mori pero sentia que habia perdido algo en mi estaba muy débil me tomo mucho tiempo volver a donde se econtraba mi hermandad  
al llegar,

todo estaba destruido y quemandose  
no sabia que hacer al entrar veia mucha de la gente que conocia muerta asesinada brutalmente  
pero solo fue hasta que encontre a mi madre apenas con vida que me dijo que habia pasado  
ella me dijo que atacaron y sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada fueron derrotados  
el ultimo en caer fue mi padre y a manos de esa chica vestida de negro  
a lo cual mi madre en sus ultimas palabras me dijo que me amaba,  
yo no sabia que hacer me fui hasta un pueblo donde un anciano me ayudo  
me dio refugio y un trabajo del cual vivir en su granja  
luego de un tiempo la noticia que el clan de las sombras habia sido destruido ya se sabia en los demas a lo cual paso a peor  
tambien otros 4 clanes habian sido destruidos por el mismo enemigo hubo mucha guerra entre este nuevo enemigo y los 5 clanes restantes  
a lo cual deje que pasara al tiempo descubri algo  
yo no envejecia ya habian pasado 4 años y yo no me miraba diferente luego al pasar el tiempo los lugares en donde se encontraban los clanes ahora eran pequeñas ciudades las cuales crecieron pero ahora no habia control con el tiempo descubri de que seguir viviendo en torneos que se organizaban pase años mucho tiempo hasta que tenia suficiente dinero para no seguir aunque lo disfrutaba  
fue hasta que un dia alguien ofrecia una recompensa por quien encontrata una espada,aunque yo conocia esa espada mi padre me habia contado sobre ella

ya que sabia de ella no me fue dificil encontrarla pero cuando la encontre decidi quedarmela ya que me recordaba mucho a mi familia hace tiempo

estaba devuelta a la ciudad  
ya estaba anocheciendo asi que decidi acampar en el bosque cercano  
todo era normal hasta ese entonces  
pero esta historia comenzo al dia siguiente como yo nunca esperaba que sucediera


	2. Chapter 1

**También diré ahora otro punto importante de la historia**

**Esto lo verán en la categoría de final fantasy y la verdad yo la puse en esta categoría porque no sabía en cual ponerla y además muchos me dijeron que se acercaba un poco a como es y con el nombre créanme ya en final verán porque se llama así**

**Y también aclararles fuera de historia como es el mundo  
en si es la tierra pero en un futuro en muy lejano, la tecnología había avanzado pero en esto ocurre una catástrofe en la cual la magia que existía pero estaba oculta sobrevive y supera a la tecnología que apenas sobrevivió**

**En esto se recupera el mundo pero ahora es algo diferente la sociedad digamos que ahora es por reinados algo como si viviéramos denuevo la era medieval solo que con magia más de fantasía y tecnología solo que muy limitada  
sin nada más que decir gracias por leer y les dejo lo que seria el capitulo 1**

Capitulo 1 empieza la aventura

Chico protagonista- luego de ir a por la espada de horus asi se llamaba estaba devuelta a la ciudad pero como ya era muy de noche y muchos bandidos y ladrones estaban ya merodeando decidi a acampar en el bosque cercano, todo normal pase la noche y fue al dia siguiente que empezó todo,

Me levante y decidi probar la espada para ver como era y si su poder era como decían,  
la probe mirando una gran roca que estaba allí cerca en si usando una técnica de aire que me enseñaron logre cortarla por la mitad pero eso hizo mucho ruido ya que la roca era como de 20mts de alto y al caer la parte de arriba y hizo mucho ruido. Yo no estaba preocupado por eso ya que en ese bosque no habitaba nadie o eso creía, luego empeze a escuchar pisadas en la hojas que habían en el suelo recuerdo todavía era casi invierno y las hojas de los arboles ya habían caído

En si me sentía como que si alguien estuviera cerca

luego

(aquí cambiare un poco las cosas ahora estará narrada en presente y no en pasado y iré cambiando para darle la forma a la historia)

Protagonista: quién está allí, muéstrate-empuñando la espada en posición de combate

Voz femenina: tranquilo no soy peligrosa-decia algo asustada

Protagonista: sal de donde estés-bajando la espada y con un tono mas calmado

Y de entre los arboles salio una chica como de 16 años rubia que al parecer estababa algo asustada

Protagonista: quien eres?

Chica: me llamo agata, tu?-un poco mas calmada

Chico: me llamo hank, y que hacias porque estabas como escondida entre los arboles?

Agata: bueno yo, es algo complicado pero en si estaba de volver de la ciudad buscando a alguien cuando pasaba por el bosque y vi que habias cortado esa roca por la mitad, y quería ver si tu tal vez eres la persona que busco-decia algo impresionada y emocionada

Hank: explícame porque estas buscando a alguien y porque crees que soy yo?-decia algo intrigado

Agata: bueno veras es algo asi,yo vivía en otro pueblo lejos de aquí todo era normal hasta que una bruja menazaba con esclavizarnos entonces muchos quisieron pelear con ella pero nadie podía venecerla ahora mi familia y amigos están como esclavos de ella, yo gracias a mi madre logre escapar ella me dijo que tenia que aprender a ser una hechicera arcana para poder vencerla – decía algo triste recordando a su madre

Hank: por lo que veo haz vivido algo muy complicado

Agata: si, pero creo que podrias ser a quien buscaba

Hank: eso no me lo dijiste, porque crees que soy yo el que buscas?

Agata: bueno mi madre también me dijo que encontrara a alguien se tenga conocimientos sobre la hechicería arcana y aunque vi que cortaste la roca principalmente con la espada también usaste control elemental aire para cortarla

Hank había aprendido de muchos tipos de magias y técnicas de combate  
magia arcana  
control elemental  
alquimia  
ilusiones

Combate sin armas y muchas mas

Hank:bueno yo se algo sobre la magia arcana bien que buscas a alguien que tenga ese conocimiento?-decia mientras reía un poco

Agata: buscaba alguien asi para que me enseñara ya que mi madre me dejo un libro donde hay hechizos pero la mayoría no logro hacerlos aun

Hank:y que te hace pensar que yo soy el indicado para enseñarte?-decia algo sonriente

Agata:bueno podrias intentar –luego de decir solo dio una sonrisa

Hank:bueno, pero y dime en donde vives o solo estabas de paso por el bosque?

Agata: si en eso también esta algo complicado,cuando estaba viajando desde donde vivía hasta aquí me estaban robando mis cosas cuando llego 1 guardia real de un castillo que hay algo lejos de aquí lo extraño fue que el guardia era una chica de unos años mas que yo ella ofrecio quedarme en el castillo lo cual la princesa del castillo también estuvo deacuerdo y ahora allí me quedo

Hank: entonces vives ahora en un castillo de una princesa –decia algo en tono burlon

Agata: si mas o menos

Hank: bueno y alguien mas que deba conocer o algo mas que deba saber?

Agata: bueno también están 2 chicas que 1 es la dama de honor de la princesa y la otra su hermana mayor que ella era el guardia que me ayudo

Hank:bien -decia mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas-y sus nombres?

Agata: la princessa se llama sussan y las otras 2 chicas, la menor y dama de honor de sussan se llama Jennifer y su hermana mayor que es guardia del castillo se llama alice

Luego hank empezó a empacar sus cosas y luego terminar se fue hablando con agata todo el camino hasta llegar al castillo que ella dijo

Al llegar fue recibida en la puerta principal por alice,hank luego de presentarse con ella siguió a agata hasta una sala donde estaba la princesa sussan 

Agata: hola sussan –mientras i va a darle una abrazo a sussan

Sussan: hola agata –luego voltea y ve hank-quien es el?

Agata: se llama hank el quien me enseñara a hacer magia arcana

Hank: permítame presentarme alteza-decia mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto-mi nombre es hank y yo sere el maestro por asi decirlo de agata-decia algo nervioso ya que nunca había conocido a alguien de la realeza que no fuera alguien de su familia

Ssusan: ya no seas tan formal y solo dime sussan-decia mientras se reia un poco

Hank solo se sintió un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza (en forma de como cuando comentemos un error y decimos que no sabemos xD)

Luego pasaron el día sussan agata y enseñándole en castillo a hank el cual era grande

Y asi hasta que

Sussan: bueno tengo unos asuntos que atender, bien hank sin nada mas que decirte bienvenido a mi castillo y a mi algo pequeño reino, fue un gusto conocerte-luego se fue (el reino de sussan no era muy grande apenas era de 500 habitantes)

Hank: bien y dime y donde duermes? Y mas importante donde voy a domir yo –decia mientras reia un poco

Agata: solo sígueme –mientras devolvía un poco la risa de hank-sussan ya me dijo donde podias quedarte

En si agata dormia en una habitación de una de las 5 torres del castillo era una habitación un poco grande ya que ella compartia la habitación con las otras 2 chicas alice y Jennifer, aunque a hank como no había habitaciones para quedarse le toco quedarse en una cabaña que había en el patio del castillo

Aunque antes de irse

Ellos estaban en un pasillo cuando hank noto que alguien se asomaba por una puerta observándolos pero se notaba que no quería ser percibido, cuando la persona vio que hank se percataba se su presencia rápidamente cerro la puerta por donde estaba viendo.

Hank: quien era?-le decía a agata

Agata: a de ser Jennifer –luego le susurra en el odio a hank –ella es muy tímida en cuanto a conocer a gente nueva, ya regreso tu quédate

Luego agata entro en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Jennifer

Luego agata empujando a Jennifer hasta donde estaba hank

Agata: hank ella es Jennifer-decia mientras la empujaba para que conociera a hank

Y allí estaban agata agarando a Jennifer para que no se fuera y conociera a hank

Agata : Jennifer el es hank, el me enseñara como ser una hechicera arcana,

Jennifer solo estaba tapándose la cara con su cabello en cual era largo y tratando de no mirar a los ojos a hank. El estaba como extrañado de ver como ella actuaba asi que solo decidio saludarla

Hank: hola-decia en un tono algo extrañado

Agata: vamos solo saluda

Jennifer guardo un silencio por unos segundos

Jennifer: hola –en un tono de voz muy bajo casi susurrando

En si luego de esto hubo un silencio muy incomodo (en mi punto de vista xD)

Luego esto hank levanto su mano tratando de estrechar la mano de ella

Pero cuando tratato ella se sintió como asustada y quiso salir corriendo pero agata trato de detenderla y en el intento ella se tropezó y cae agarandose de hank por un momento hank pudo ver su rostro pero inmediatamente se puso de color roja muy apenada y en si solo dijo

Jennifer: adiós –mientras se iba a su habitación

Agata: perdonala es asi de timida-mientras se reia un poco

En si hank luego se quedo pensando en ella pero mas que todo recordando cuando ella cayo sobre el y pudo ver su rostro y en especial los ojos de ella que a el le parecieron bellos

Agata: hank? Me oyes-chasqueando los dedos para hacer reaccionar a hank

Hank. Emm nada-mientras sonreía porque se sentía también apenado del moento incomodo que acababa de pasar

Agata-perdon por el momento tan raro creeme hasta yo nunca la habi visto tan timida como hoy hasta el dia que me conocio pude ser mas directa con ella-mientras se reia de una manera apenada

En si luego agata llevo hasta el patio del castillo y hasta donde se iba a quedar luego de despedirse ell desempaco las pocas cosas que tenia y se fue a dormir.

**Ahora les aclaro como imagine a los personajes en su forma física que no había mencionado hasta ahora si prefieren dejarlos a su imaginación solo no leean esto**

**Hank piel clara es cabello castaño despeinado alto ojos castaño y vestia con una camisa de mangas largas y pantalón negro y una capa corta que llevaba capucha**

**Agata piel clara y cabello rubio largo y ojos azules de estatura normal vestia falda blanca y camisa azul claro de mangas largas dobladas ** **y tenia una diadema negra en la cabeza**

**Sussan piel clara y cabello castaño y ojos castaños y vestia un vestido largo amarillo claro y llevaba obvio una tiara en la cabeza**

**Alice piel muy clara y cabello pelirojo muy largo ojos verdes y era de estatura normal durante un rato estaba vestida con una armadura de hierro dorada pero luego se cambio y estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba un poco grande un pantalón negro y una bufanda gris**

**Y Jennifer era igual a su hermana solo que era un poco menor en estatura y el cabello en proporción le quedaba aun mas largo, vestia camisa negra de manga larga y un chaleco blanco y pantalón negro**

**Recuerden esto es como yo los imagine pero ustedes puede imaginarlos como quieran físicamente esto es solo el 1 dia y créanme esta historia queda para rato y también de que espero les guste si están registrados en la pagina en que los subo comenten que les parece o si llega a muchas visitas creare una pagina en Facebook para que comenten que les parece**


	3. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada desearle a todos feliz año 2014 algo atrasado xd  
Ahora continuemos  
**

Capitulo 2 empieza el entrenamiento

Después de 1 semana hank se instala en la cabaña donde sussan le dijo que se quedara y también empezó el entrenamiento de agata

Ellos 2 estaban en las afueras de la ciudad en el lugar donde habían construcciones de el antiguo Castillo, este castillo fue antes el de la familia de sussan pero luego se cambiaron mas adentrados en el bosque en cambio este esta topando con la orilla del mar

Hank: bien y dime que cosas en especial son las que quieres aprender sobre hechicería arcana?

Agata: bueno dime que sabes tu?

Hank: bueno me han enseñado de diferentes tipos de hechizos, aunque si quieres te enseño lo que me enseñaron a mi cuando empeze

Agata:ok

En si el castillo tenia en la área de armería una pequeña arena en la cual entrenaban y allí se dispusieron a entrenar

**Aquí aclaro la hechicería arcana es como el arte o habilidad de poder manipular la energía del ambiente llamada maná, esta energía se encuentra en todas partes en el ambiente también pero esta tiene una resonancia de energía por la cual se divide en 10 tipos diferentes, cada una de esas resonancias se encuentran en algún elemento en el ambiente en si también el maná puede usarse como energía neutra pero en este estado no es muy potente,sus 10 divisiones son fuego, agua, tierra, aire, metal, bosque, rayo, hielo y también luz y oscuridad**

Hank empezó a entrar a agata con la hechicería neutra en si energía básica

Hank: bien lo primero como tal vez te enseñaron, ya sabes como funciona la hechicería arcana?

Agata:si mi mama también me conto como funcionaba,

Hank: bien, empezaremos con energía neutra para que aprendas a canalizarla

Agata: ok-decia algo emocionada por aprender

Hank: lo primero que debes saber es que el maná la energía para manipular la hechicería es algo que se debe usar como un 50% 50% en si para poder usarla y manipularla a como tu quieras necesitas concentración mental y resistencia física ,en si nuestro cuerpo es como lo que mantiene la energía en control y la mente la que manipula la energía necesitas aprender de ambas para poder hacer hechizos

Agata: ok

Hank le dijo a agata que pusiera sus mano en posición como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, luego le dijo se concentrara que pusiera su mente en blanco y que solo sientiera la energía como se mueve,

Hank: solo en calma, concéntrate no pienses en nada mas que en canalizar la energía que tienes en forma fisica

Agata: ok , esta bien tratarte _-decía mientras cerraba los ojos para no pensar en nada_

Luego de las manos de agata empieza a emitir una luz amarilla la cual la concetra en una esfera

Hank: bien ya lo dominas_-le decia en todo de felicidad_

Agata:lo logre?_-luego abre los ojos-_ Lo logre¡_-decia muy feliz y emocionada_

Hank: bien ahora lo que quiero es que canalizes esa energía como un proyectil algo que se pueda lanzar

Agata: bien tratatre

Luego ella logra canalizar la energía y la lanza hacia una pared,la cual genera una pequeña explosión

Hank: bien con eso dominado avancemos,

Asi pasaron todo el dia hasta que volvieron en el anochecer

Al volver al castillo de sussan estaban afuera en un patio allí estaban jugando ajedrez jessica y alice aunque alice estaba como de descanso y estaban sin su armadura

Todo normal hasta que…

Agata: hola chicas

Jennifer y alice voltean a ver agata y a hank

Alice:hola agata, que cuentas hank-decia de una manera muy calmada,

**También agrego que alice no es una chica muy femenina que digamos la verdad ella hasta se lleva mejor con los otro chicos que también son guardias y mas o menos de su edad**

Jennifer:hola agata -_decia mietras miraba el tablero de ajedrez,luego levanta la mirada y ve a hank pero inmediatamente lo ve baja denuevo la mirada-_

Alice se dio cuenta de eso y dijo

Alice: vamos jenn saluda a hank ya lleva semana aquí y tu apenas todavía le hablas_-le decia en tono de burla y con un poco de risa-_

Jennifer:hola? –_mietras trataba de no levantar la mirada y también en un tono como cuando conocio a hank muy apenada y en voz algo baja-_

Alice da una pequeña risa y luego dice

Alice: perdónala todavía sigue siendo muy timida como casi no te habla casi no conoce mucho de ti

Hank:no hay problema –decia en un tono como cuando estamos en una situación incomoda y luego una sonrisa muy finjida

Ya no es necesario que sean adivinos como para que sepan que hay atracción entre estos 2 xD y de una muy incomoda para ambos

En si durante la semana que había pasado hank estuvo aprendiendo la historia de la familia de sussan conociendo el castillo y a muchos habitantes de el pequeño reino,  
en parte pudo hablar y conocer mas a sussan a agata y a alice pero no mucho a Jennifer ya que ella le tenia como podría decirlo, el miedo que tenemos algunos de cometer errores frente a la persona que nos gusta ya que ella en si casi sintió la atracción por hank desde que lo vio por primera vez en cuanto a hank el sabia un poco de Jennifer por lo que le contaron sobre ella alice y agata pero como ella era tan timida casi no le hablaba y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla mejor

Luego de un silencio incomodo continua

Alice se levanta de la mesa y va a decirle al oído a algo a agata

Alice: dejemos a estos 2 solos aver que pasa-le susurraba de una forma muy de burla

Luego alice y agata se van

Alice:hank si quiere continua tu el juego-_decia mietras de iba con agata_

Cuando cruzaron la puerta que daba del castillo a al patio donde estaban Jennifer y Hank mientras ellas 2 solo los observaban por una ventana

Luego solo hank se sento en la mesa y trato de ver a los ojos a Jennifer y tratando de iniciar una conversación

Hank: Emm.. jenn,te puedo preguntar algo? _–decia de una manera como incomoda y apenado-_ (como ya les dije el también siente atracción por ella)

Jennifer:si _–decia en voz muy baja y sin levantar la mirada y ver de frente a hank_

Hank: me explicas como se juega esto_?-mientras se rascaba la cabeza en forma de apenado de no saber cómo se jugaba y con una sonrisa_

En esto ella se extraño y olvido porque agachaba la mirada y en esto ya habla mas normal por asi decirlo

Jennifer: bueno... sino sabes te digo como se juega

Hank:bien gracias _–siempre apenado y con la sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza_

Mientras ella le explicaba como se jugaba ajedrez a hank el empezó a notar que a ella como que le gustaba enseñar y por eso como que se le quito lo timida

lueguito lo timida o de alguna manera a Jennifer se le quito ese miedo por asi decirlo que tenia de hablar abiertamente a hank y mietras le explicaba hank le dijo esto

hank: sabes… la verdad yo ya sabia como se jugaba, solo te pregunte para ver si asi ya podias hablarme con confianza

luego de esto ella solo se quedo callada unos segundos aunque ahora ya no bajaba la mirada al menos podía hablarle mas directo

hank:bueno mira no se si e hecho algo para que no me quieras hablar mucho pero, quisiera saber porque?-_le decía de una manera tranquila y con confianza_

Jennifer: bueno es que… yo nunca e sido muy sociable_-decia en un tono muy bajo-_

Luego comenzó una conversación poco a poco mietras jugaban ajedrez

Hank:pero dime porque?

Jennifer:bueno no e sido una chica que digamos tenga muchos amigos

Hank:bueno no hay problema con eso

Jennifer:bueno en si dicen que debería de ser menos timida

Hank:creeme no es tan malo, mas yo era algo como tu hace mucho tiempo pero luego aprendi una cosa

Jennifer: que cosa?

Hank:que las personas timidas son de mas confianza y en si muy buenas personas

Jennifer:porque?-_decia con una pequeña risa-_

Hank:porque al no tener la confianza de mucho saben valorarla mas y en si son buenas porque en si el que teme no tiene porque se temido

Jennifer:gracias-_decia con una sonrisa_

Hank:porque?-_decia confundido_

Jennifer:por dejarme ganar –luego ella mueve una pieza y cae jaquemate

Hank:bueno fue entretenido

Jennifer: bueno gracias también por ayudarme a superar mi timidez

Luego sin pensarlo digamos decimos algo por pensarlo

Hank:la verdad eso lo considero muy tierno_,-luego de decir esto sin pensarlo hank se puso rojo muy apenado_- No no no mejor olvida lo que dije _-luego sonríe tratando de disimular que dijo otra cosa-_

Luego de esto Jennifer solo lo abraza y se va al castillo y hank devuelta a la cabaña donde estaba viviendo

Mientras adentro del castillo agata y alice esperando a Jennifer después de lo que paso. Exacto entraba Jennifer su habitación la cual compratia con agata y alice

Alice:veo que ya te llevas mejor con el-decia en tono de burla-

Agata:y que ahora hablarle ya no te fue tan difícil-en forma de burla y con un poco de risa-

Jennifer estaba como sin que decir

Jennifer: No no no crean si no paso nada –decia en forma muy apenada y como estab hank hace rato-

Alice : si claro si por la ventana vimos todo-decia mientras reía un poco

Agata: acéptalo sabemos que eres timida pero no tanto si es a ese nivel es porque algo sientes por el-decia en forma de burla

Jennifer:bueno tal vez un poquito que sienta algo por el:decía en forma muy avergonzada

Agata: ya lo sabíamos te gusta-decía mientras se reía en forma de burla

Jennifer estuvo por un rato avergonzada de los comentarios de agata y alice

En cuanto hank digamos que se sentía algo raro por dentro

En si hasta aquí llega el cap  
en si no tienen que ser adivinadores para saber que algo entre esto 2 hay y que puede que o salga bien o salga mal

Si quieren saber en el próximo cap continua


	4. Chapter 3

**Antes de nada decirles a quienes leen esta historia decirles que no esperen a que suba un capitulo cada dia esta historia aunque la tengo planeada me cuesta un poco armarla por el momento seguirá la trama de fantasia y aventura pero luego empezara ir cambiando un poco,pero por ahora será igual,también decirles que probablemente ya tenga una idea para otra historia a y decir esto es una historia completamente creada no es fanfict pero dentro de un tiempo si empezare a escribir ficts y que esta historia esta en la categoría de final fantasy porque muchos me dijeron que se parecen yo no e visto mucho que digamos pero si la mayoría me dijo eso por eso lo puse sin nada mas continuemos**

Capitulo 3 hay que recordar el pasado

Hank ya lleva 4 meses entrenando a agata y mientras en un viaje salen del castillo a la ciudad cercana ocurre un hecho que le hace recordar viejos tiempos a hank

Hank y agata estaban caminando por una sección de la ciudad donde allí se hacían peleas y torneos pequeños

Agata:no crees que fuera divertdio ver una pelea?

Hank:bueno la verdad me trae unos recuerdos de hace tiempo

En todo lo que llevaba viviendo en el castillo hank nunca le conto a nadie sobre el hecho de que el tenia casi 500 años,el no decía nada ya que no lo consideraba importante

Ellos entraron a un edificio donde en el sotano era muy grande donde había un pequeña arena donde peleaban los que participaban

Luego de ver una pelea muy impresionante entre 2 tipos los cuales e miraba que habían entenado mucho uno de ellos obvio salio vencedor,después de esto agata le pregunto a hank

Agata:no quisieras participar?

Hank:No.. porque?-decia muy confundido

Agata: no se se mira interesante mm.. creo que con lo que me haz enseñado puedo lograr algo no crees?-decia algo entusiasmada y energética

Hank:bueno mira estamos entrenando desde hace unos pocos meses no se si puedas ya llevar una pelea real-le decía un poco preocupado

Agata: bueno hagamos esto lanzare una moneda si cae cara tu entraras a pelear y si cae cruz yo lo hare-le decía en forma de reto

Hank:para que podrias salir lastimada

Luego de esto lanza la moneda al aire y al atraparla la cubre

Agata:quieres ver tu suerte

Hank:ok ya parra que

Al mirar la moneda cae en cara y hank decía

Hank:bien pero solo peleare 1 vez

Hank pidió a un hombre muy musculoso y grande que estaba sentado en un trono y le pregunto si podía pelear con alguien

El tipo se llamaba razor el era el líder de ese lugar y también el campeón actual del torneo que organizaba

Hank:emm disculpe señor?

Razor:que quieres?

Hank:bueno le quería preguntar,estas peleas, puedo participar en una?

Razor:por ahora no estamos de torneo pero si quieres puedo integrarte a una

Hank:bueno muchas gracias señor,em y perdone pero su nombre es..

Razor:me llamo razor y de nada

Luego de esto se le organizaba una batalla con una guerrero el cual tenia algo de fama allí

En la batalla se permitia de todo digamos que no había mucho honor en como peleaban allí

Durante la batalla de ellos hank se dio cuenta que el peleba con muchos trucos sucios y no tenían hornor en como pelear pero fue hasta donde pasaban a la etapa con espadas en la cual se puso algo diferente la cosa

Hank:dime y porque peleas tan suicio

Guerrero:bueno necesito ganar,necesito el dinero-decia mientras daba un golpe con la espada que hank bloquea

Hank:pero porque razón peleas sin un argumento-decia luego de hacerse para atrás para esquivar un golpe

Guerrero:esto no es guerra no hay porque tener argumento en porque peleas-le decía mietras atacaba

Hank:no entiendes,digo para que peleas si no tienes nada porque pelear-luego ambos golpean con la espaadas y en un bloqueo mutuo

Guerrero: tengo algo porque pelear-despues de esto se rompe el bloqueo

Hank:creme si no peleas con honor es una victoria vacia

Guerrero:tu no entiendes

Luego de esto hank usa hechicería de control elemental fuego en lo cual la espada que el tenia se hizo de un rojo ardiente como si la espada estuviera caliente

Luego de esto hank logra vencerlo del golpe que da al suelo luego le pone la espada al cuello y Razor desde su trono lo proclama ganador de esta partida

Luego de esto hank quita la espada y da la mano al guerrero para que pueda levantarse

Guerrero:no entiendo porque me ayudas?-le decía sentado en el suelo

Hank:el que también le da importancia a su oponente también demuestra que solo es una competencia nada mas-decia mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Luego de esto razor lo anuncia ganador y le da un premio que era una bolsa lleva de monedas de oro en total unas 200 (digamos que el valor de monedas de oro vale como 1 dólar y las monedas serian de cobre y plata)

Luego de esto hank celebro un poco con agata pero luego devio la mirada y vio que el guerrero salía por una puerta

Hank tenia la intención de felicitarlo por haber peleado y comprender el pelear con honor pero al salir vio que el estaba hablando con otros 2 hombres los cuales estaban armados y al parecer el estaba explicándoles que no tenia dinero al parecer el les debía algo a ellos 2 luego de esto hank decidio acercarse y pregunto

Hank:perdonen señores pero hay algún problema aquí?

1tipo:no te metas en este asunto

Hank:bueno veo que si tiene un asunto aquí y veo que uno no muy bueno

2tipo:el nos debe algo pero no algo que te interese

Guerrero:solo vete de aquí

Hank:bueno si el les debe dinero yo con gusto pagare

Luego los 2 tipos se miraron y decidieron aceptar luego de pagarles con las monedas de oro le quedaron como unas 20 a hank,luego de eso el guerrero le pregunta algo

Guerrero:porque pagaste algo que ni te molestaba

Hank:bueno digamos que antes me deberías decir porque les debes algo a esos sujetos

Guerrero hace tiempo mi esposa y mi hija vivamos un pequeño pueblo eramos granjeros no vivíamos lujosamente pero eramos felices con nuestras vidas pero luego unos matones vinieron diciendo que estaban embargando muchas tierras y una era la de nosotros luego de esto perdimos nuestra granja y tuvimos que mudarnos aquí pero ahora no teníamos mucho de que vivir y tuve que pedirle prestado a ellos por esa razón necesitaba ganar necesitaba el dinero

Hank:mira se que es para algo bueno pero no deberías de el pelear justo solo por eso

Luego de esto el guerrero le agradece y se va también le dice que le debe un favor a hank

Después de esto hank vuelve con agata y se van devuelta al regresar hank se queda pensado en muchas cosas,como que cosas harias solo por saldar una deuda

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejare la historia espero les haya gustado lo de la pagina por Facebook no se si hacerlo para que puedan poner opiniones sobre esta**

**También que lo que seria el próximo fict que si seria sobre algo lo hare sobre una serie que no se si a la mayoría le gusta pero espero que si**

**Hasta la siguiente**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, bueno que podría decir para empezar…  
bueno mas o menos asi las clases ya empezaron se para mi fue horrible pero como ser primera semana voy menos tiempo asi que me decidi a escribir con tiempo libre,  
otra cosa esta historia créanme me gustaría mucho que alguien la siguiera por ahora esta en su fase mas inicial les dire que falta mucho todavía y muchas cosas para que conozcan a los personajes y comprendan la historia  
otro y ultima cosa antes de empezar la historia  
les dije en la anterior actualización de que haría un fict cuando termine esta historia y para quienes quieran saber es de 2 cosas es sobre el video parodia del juego minecraft y también parodia con la serie my Little pony el video don´t mine at night ya tendría como es la historia ya que tanto la serie y el juego son de mis favoritos y si hay algún fan de ambas cosas espero le guste cuando salga  
y con esto termino y continuamos la historia**

Capitulo 4 un mejor amigo es buena compañia

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que hank estaba entrenando a agata, hoy fueron a un bosque lejos del castillo también fueron acompañados por Jennifer,era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de la blanca nieve,en esto hank decide enseñarle un poder elemental en un lago congelado el poder elemental del hielo

Hank:bien ya aprendiste varios poderes elementales pero te falta encontrar cual es el poder que mas puedes usar,tu poder interno-le decía mientras se acercaban caminando al filo del lago

Agata:bien pero dime como es que hay solo 1 poder para aprender en especial?-preguntaba

Hank:bien esto la verdad ni ami me lo explicaron bien, pero mas que todo es porque nuestra energía vital nuestra esencia esa firma de energía es correspondiente a 1 elemento mas que a los demás, esto no significa que no puedas hacer control de otros elementos sino que esas mas concetada con solo 1 y se te podría facilitar controlar ese elemento.

Jennifer:emm… hank?-interrumpía la conversación

Hank:em bueno.. que pasa?-preguntaba algo confundido

Jennifer:bueno quería saber si tu.. podrias.. enseñarme a mi también como le enseñas a agata-preguntaba algo apenada

Hank:bueno.. no habría problema solo que preferiría entrenarlas a las 2 en diferente tiempo porque agata ya esta mas avanzada

Jennifer:ok

Después de esto

Hank se sipuso a entrenar a agata en control hielo que la verdad ella había demostrado un control muy bueno sobre ese elemento asi que el pensó que lo mas probable es que ella perteneciera a ese elemento

Después de un entrenamiento con agata ella se sento debajo de un árbol donde estaban las cosas que llevaban los 3 y Jennifer se dispuso a empezar a entrenar,aunque ella tenia el deseo que querer aprender digamos que tener a hank de maestro no seria buena idea que digamos

En si comenzaron por aprender como canalizar la energía pero digamos que el hecho de que durante ese año hubiera habido algo entre ellos 2 pero nunca definido hacia como una distracción

Pero después de un rato inútil de intentar concentrarse pasa algo

Ambos empezaron a hablar y a contarse historias y a iniciar una conversación un tanto como a jugar lanzándose bolas de nieve  
lo cual fue algo muy divertido para ambos

Agata comienza a ver a lo lejos y aunque se miraba todo tranquilo ella sentía que algo les vigilaba

Luego de un rato vigilando hank y Jennifer notaban que ella estaba como procupada

Después hank trato de escuchar concentrándose y logro escuchar en la dirección a la que miraba agata y esuchaba como ramas de suelo se rompían y parecían pisadas no de humano pero si de animales

Solo Jennifer no podía concentrarse lo suficiente por lo cual solo agata y hank podían escuchar esos pasos

De repente se escuhan rugidos eran como de lobos entonces ambos se preparan y ven como d salen una manada de lobos que eran mas grande que el promedio y se les miraba muy enojados

Luego de ver que ellos querían atacarles hank se puso delante de Jennifer para tratar de protegerla

Luego de tratar de pelear con los lobos  
eran unos 7 el primero fue directamente a saltar y tratar de morder en el brazo a agata la cual hace un hechizo que hace una capa de hielo sobre la piel como una especie de hielo,justo cuando el lobo salto para morderla ella hizo el hechizo lo cual provoco que ella no saliera lastimada luego con el otro brazo le da un golpe con el puño en la nariz lo cual hace que el lobo haga un sonido de dolor

Luego 3 tratan de atacar al mismo tiempo a hank el cual hace una habilidad de canalizar fuego en los puños y se dispone a poner a Jennifer atrás de el mientras otros 2 atacaban a agata y Jennifer solo se quedo como en shock y no reaccionaba

En esto entre 2 lobos embisten a hank tratando de separarlo de Jennifer, luego de que entre 2 lobos sujetaran a hank de los brazos mordiéndole el otro que quedaba estaba gruñendo y a punto de atacar a Jennifer ella solo podía dar pasos hacia atrás tratando de huir pero de la nada

Sale otro lobo pero de tamaño normal corriendo a gran velocidad y embiste a el lobo que iba a atacar a Jennifer

Luego este lobo se puso entre el lobo que quería atacar a Jennifer como si estuviera protegiéndola

Después de esto el lobo normal hablo y dijo

Lobo :veo que ustedes no cambiaran-decia el lobo en un tono de burla

A lo cual el otro lobo solo respondio gruñendo

Lobo:bien tendrá que ser asi

Luego de decir esto el lobo de alguna manera cambio su piel de color a una forma como si fuera metal

Yluego de esto todos los demás lobos se concentraron en este y atacaron a lo cual el lobo amistoso les vencio fácilmente

Luego de una batalla en la cual le ayudo hank

Los demás lobos salvajes luego salieron huyendo

Después de esto el lobo amistoso dijo

Lobo:perdón por eso ellos normalmente no atacan a la primera

Hank:bueno gracias por la ayuda,pero dime porque ellos nos atacaron?

Lobo:es que están en su territorio y no les gusta mucho ver a alguien mas en su territorio

Hank:bueno y dime tu quien eres y porque nos ayudaste?

Lobo:bueno mi nombre es Jack, y en eso es porque bueno aunque los conozco a ellos a los salvajes almenos yo no carezco de tanta inteligencia como ellos,y bueno yo no creo que haya que atacar alguien solo por pasar por donde vives

Hank:bueno gracias siempre pero también dime 2 cosas

Jack:bueno que primero

En esto imaginen como cuando nos damos cuenta de algo obvio

Hank:PORQUE PUEDES HABLAR-le decía en un tono de muy confundido

Jack:bueno tranquilo es que hace tiempo mi amo por asi decirlo me hizo un hechizo para que pudiera hablar y ayudalre en combate

Hank:ok pero y que fue lo que hiciste cuando estabas peleando?

Jack: la piel de metal?

Hank: si eso como sabes hacerlo

Jack:otro truco bajo la manga-dijo en forma de presumir

Luego de conocerse con agata y Jennifer (la cual estaba agradecida con Jack por salvarla anteriormente)fueron devuelta al castillo de sussan y en el camino le preguntaron de donde era y que hacia

Pero en esto se descubrió algo que a hank y Jack se llevaban bien mas con solo unas horas de hablar ya parecían amigos desde siempre

Luego de invitar a Jack a quedarse en la cabaña donde estaba viviendo hank llego la noche y por suerte no había nevado esa noche aunque igual hacia frio

Mientras en el patio en una área que no había mucha nieve estaban luchando Jack y hank para entrenar un poco cuando llega Jennifer lo cual les parecía raro

Hank:jen que haces aquí?-le preguntaba

Jennifer:bueno mas que nada agradecerle otra ves a Jack por salvarme hoy

Jack : no es nada-le decía de forma humilde

Luego de esto Jennifer empieza a acariciar en la cabeza a Jack lo cual (miremos esto porque el es una especie de perro por asi decirlo xD)hace que empieze a mover la cola de felicidad

Luego le hace cosquillas en la orejas lo cual le gusta a a el,luego de estar como en un estado de distraído

Jack:hey no se vale no me hagas eso-decia apenado y con algo de risa

Jennifer:bueno yo que sabia que no te gustaría-le decía con una sonrisa

En esto hank se sentía como podría decirlo(celoso xD)y miraba para otra parte algo como enojado

Jennifer:hank que te pasa-le decía con un poco de risa

Hank:nada-le decía algo serio con los brazos cruzados y mirando para otra parte

Jack:que te pasa amigo?-le decía en forma de burla

Hank:no es nada-decia siempre seriamente

Jack :que estas celoso?-le decía con tono de burla

A esto hank se puso algo rojo pero trataba de disimular

Jack:amigo jaja-empezaba reir burlándose de el-no lo puedo creer jaja de verdad estas celoso solo porque yo era el centro de atención de ella?

Hank:no es eso-tratando de disimular que en realidad si estaba muy celoso

Jenifer:tranquilo no hay razón porque estar celoso-le decía con comprensión y una sonrisa

Hank:que no es eso-decia mientras ya se le notaba lo rojo y lo enojado

Jack:bueno si estas celoso seria mas porque ella te gusta-le decia en un tono picaro

Al escuchar esto ambos se quedaron sonrojados

Hank:QUE no….no no creas no es eso-decia con tono desesperado por hallar salida a esa conversación

A lo cual Jennifer estaba apenada pero de alguna manera le daba como felicidad y a lo cual estaba muy roja

Jack:nada no puedes negarlo,hasta puedo olerlo jaja-le decía en forma de burla

Hank:que no es eso-decia algo molesto y siempre rojo de la cara

Jack:bueno.. pues pensare que es otra cosa-le decía con un tono siempre en burla

Luego de esto hank solo trata de no ver a Jennifer ni a Jack porque ya si estaba muy rojo de la cara de la pena que sentía

Luego de esto Jennifer se atrevio a hablar

Jennifer:hank…-decia apenada y mirando al suelo-bueno solo te quería decir que no tienes porque estar celoso

Hank:No es que no es eso es solo que…-decia muy desesperado

Luego de esto Jennifer sin pensarlo abraza a hank, en esto el no sabe que hacer de alguna manera el se siente bien siente felicidad aunque almismo tiempo una vergüenza y pena,pero igual el sentia bien y decidio tambien abrazarla

Jennifer:gracias por defenderme a mi también-le dijo un tono bajo

Luego de esto jack casi muriendo de la risa

Jack:oigan porque no se besan de una ves jajaja-les decía muriendo de la risa

Luego de decir esto hank se fue corriendo de esa situación literalmente (xD imaginen xD)luego de esto Jennifer también se va y hank estaba hasta con dolor de estomago de tanto reir

aunque bueno lo interesante empezaria al dia siguiente

**Hasta aquí les dejo **

**No digan que no quedo algo de comedia o que quedo corto**

**También decir que de verdad si tienen cuenta de de verdad desearía que alguien comentara si le gusta la historia**

**Y sobre el fict de mlp les digo será muy corto y será ddespues que termine este o sino comente y lo tratare de subir junto con esta historia  
(y volver a aclarar deje esta historia en la categoría final fantasy porque no sabia donde ponerla xd por eso pero si por alguna razón les gusta quédense a verla les aseguro que se pondrá interesante)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, denuevo (xd)**

**Bueno antes que nada que hay que decir**

**1-el fict que dije en cap anterior que hare del video de my Little pony de don´t mine at night bueno siempre tengo planeado hacerlo pero de verdad quisiera que alguien comentara si lo quiere o no porque yo no usare tiempo y esfuerzo en algo que nadie va a ver aunque igual me gustaría escribir esta idea quisiera que alguien dijera si le parece la idea**

**2-que tratare de subir caps lo mas seguido para que puedan seguir entendiendo la historia los que quieran y siempre digo si tienen una cuenta en esta pagina donde lo subo fanfict que de verdad si les gusto porfavor solo dejen un comentario no es necesario que me sigan si no quieren pero de verdad quiero ver opiniones sobre que le parece a la gente ya que si la gente no apoya y veo que a nadie le gusta,tendría que dejarla por mucho tiempo o bien borrarla y no continuarla,y créanme aunque pueda que sea muy pronto hay 2 parte pero será mas adelante y les digo se pone muy interesante**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir espero les guste este cap : )**

Cap 5 nuevos amigos,nuevas aventuras

Después de 2 semanas que Jack el lobo mágico que tenia habilidades especiales que salvo a Jennifer cuando hank no podía, habían pasado 2 semanas de vivir con hank en su cabaña

Luego de que hank se diera cuenta de que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Jennifer el se dispuso a ver que podía regalarle,pero como no tenia dinero para comprar nada y volvió a escuchar de otro torneo no solo de combate sino de habilidades de caza superviviencia y mas decidio que podría _participar  
(es algo estilo los juegos de hambre aunque aquí la mayoría termina rindiéndose no es a muerte y no solo hay 1 ganador están 2do y 3er lugar también)_ _  
_mientras hank iba de camino con alice quien también se veía que quería participar

Hank:todavía no entiendo porque quieres participar en esto-decia mientras caminaban en el bosque de camino al lugar

Alice:ya te dije yo no soy como mi hermana,a mi digamos que si me gusta el peligro,y también la emoción de una competencia mas al saber que hay un premio por esto-decia con una sonrisa de confianza en ella misma

Luego de un rato caminando se dio una pregunta que a hank bueno no sabia como contestar

Alice:hank…dime una cosa,porque hace unas semanas cuando dices que conociste a Jack ese lobo mágico porque cuando te vio hablando con Jennifer paso bueno lo que quiero saber

A esto hank se empezó a poner nervioso

Alice:según pude ver ella te abrazo Jack se estaba riendo y luego de un segundo literalmente de fuiste corriendo de allí?

Hank:bueno lo que pasa es que….

Alice:luego fui a preguntarle Jack que había pasado y me dijo en resumen que paso-le decía en un tono de burla

Hank:emm …. Y que te dijo el?-decia nervioso de lo que pudieran decirle

Alice:ya sabes a que me refiero-le decía con una sonrisa y un poco de burla-aunque solo te preguntare lo que quiero saber,te gusta Jennifer?

Hank al escuchar la pregunta no podía hablar el preguntarle eso para el era como muy difícil de contestar por lo cual no dijo nada

Alice:bueno,supondré que si,solo te dire que la próxima estare yo allí y voy a dejar que salgas corriendo-le decía en un tono de burla

Hank:porque crees que saldría corriendo?-decia con nervios

Alice:no nada olvídalo si quieres-le decía con sarcasmo

Luego de esto siguieron su camino hasta llegar a el lugar era como un campo de entrenamiento en un bosque en donde había mucha gente que al parecer participaría

En esto se le ve a un guerrero de armadura presumiendo ante todos

A lo cual bueno digamos que aunque a hank le daba igual el no era del tipo de persona que le gusta presumir de sus habilidades

Hank:si pudieras mas en tus tácticas que en presumir fueras mejor-dijo al aire sin pensarlo

Guerrero de armadura:y tu quien eres para decir eso?-dijo algo enojado

Hank:depende y tu quien eres para decir que eres el mejor?

Argos:me llamo argos y te reto a ti a demostrar en pelea ahora y aquí mismo

Hank al escuhar esto pues no quería pelear solo había dado su opinon pues sin pensarlo

Y luego de ver que estaba a punto de ser atacado,cuando

Suena a lo lejos una voz femenina de una chica e unos 19 años

Chica:hey tu detente

Luego de esto otra voz de un chico de unos 21

Chico:si quieres pelear espera ya empezaran los juegos-le decía de forma como ironica

A esto argo pensó y mejor se dio la vuelta sin decir nada

Luego de esto la chia y el chico que hablaron fueron a donde estaba hank

Chico:estas bien?

Hank:si,gracias por salvarme el pellejo

Chica: de nada-le decía con una sonrisa

Alice:gracias por ayudarlo sino yo tendría que haberle ayudado-decia en forma de burla

Hank:si como sea-decia algo como molesto-pero díganme quienes son y porque me ayudaron?

Maria:bueno yo me llamo maria y el es Daniel y en cuanto te ayudamos es porque te apoyamos si vas a presumir de lo que puedes hazlo pero con acciones no solo hablando como ese tipo

Maria estaba con una falda algo larga negra camisa negra también y una chaqueta blanca,tenia cabello negro amarado y lo que la distinguia era que tenia un mechon que cabello blanco

Daniel vestia camisa gris pantalón negro y una chaqueta café claro y tenia una funda de esapada en la espalda y tenia cabello algo despeinado y color castaño

Alice:bueno como sea un gusto conocerlos,yo me llamo alice y el es hank(luego le habla al oído a maria como tratando de que hank no escuchara)el novio de mi hermanita-decia burlándose

Hank:cuantas veces te dire que no soy su novio-decia avegonzado y molesto

Alice:si claro lo que digas-decia con riéndose

Daniel:bueno, y ustedes de donde son?

Y hank y alice le dijeron del reino obviamente aunque no muy conocido pero almenos si sabían de el maria y Daniel

Hank:y ustedes de donde son

Maria y Daniel explicaron que ellos eran de un lugar lejos de allí y que ya se conocían desde tiempo y que juntos querían explorar el mundo y ver todo lo que pudieran,en si vivir una aventura de la vida

Luego de contar su historia maria abrazo a Daniel

Daniel:Marie te dije que esto frente a alguien me incomoda-decia extrñado y avergonzado

Maria:si pero es que te quiero-le decía en forma casi de novia

Daniel:de que me hablas-decia algo enojado y avegonzado(casi la misma reacción que tuvo hank)

Maria:sabes a que me refiero-le decía riendo y con una sonrisa

(En si ambos era novios o algo asi xD Daniel quería a maria pero el problema es que maria era muy empalagosa por asi decirlo era muy apegada demasiado a el y eso a el le incomodaba después de un rato)

Alice:que son novios?-decia con algo de risa

Daniel:NO…es solo que es algo complicado-decia como si no supiera que decir

Maria:vamos Daniel yo se tu también me quieres-le decía abrazando a Daniel mas fuerte y con una sonrisa

Daniel: (en su mente)que hice para merecer esto T-T

Maria: bueno ya,te soltare pero solo si me das un besito-le decía con cariño

Daniel: (mirando al cielo)que hice para mercer esto-decia deseperado –y además ya suéltame-le decía algo sonrojado y amargado

Maria:no-le decía con tono de felicidad-hasta que me des un beso

En toda esta conversación literalmente hank y alice estaban muriendo de la risa

De ver como Daniel luchaba para soltarse de maria pero ella se aferaba a él y no se soltaba

Daniel:hank,si de verdad me tienes piedad ayúdame-gritaba desesperado

Luego de esto

Daniel parecía tener una idea

Daniel:maria mira un plato de comida-decia señalando detrás de ella

Maria:donde?-decia emocionada

Y cuando solto a Daniel

Daniel: bueno allí los veo luego,luego de decir esto Daniel se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

Maria:no importa a donde huyas siempre te contrare-le decía con una sonrisa algo malvada

Hank:emmm que acabo de ver-preguntaba confundido pero riendo un poco

Alice: amiga que fue eso-le decía apenas de la risa que tenia a alice hasta le costaba hablar

Maria:nada,bueno fue un gusto conocerlos-luego dio una sonrisa y fue a buscar a daniel

(maria:Daniel cuando te encuentre te obligare a que pases toda una tarde amarado a ami)-pensaba con una sonrisa algo malvada

Luego de esto alice y hank se preparaban para la noche ya que al dia siguiente temprano empezarían las eliminatorias para ver quienes participarían

Aunque a hank al ver a maria y a Daniel, y ver como se llevaban le recordó mucho a Jennifer ya que después de lo de ese dia pues se sentía diferente hablar con ella

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo estoy hoy**

**Les pregunto y espero alguien comente T-T siento que estoy solito en esta historia xd bueno que alguien comente y me diga que le parece y también si les gustaría que suba ahora el fict de mlp de dont mine at night **

**Y también decirles que aunque ya empezaron las clases y praticamente solo los domingos libres ¬¬ pues bueno igual luchare por subirla lo mas rápido que pueda **

**Espero les haya gustado y hasta la proxima**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos **

**Bien por lo que veo nadie quiere comentar en esta historia y esto bien no es que quiera que alguien comente (en esto salgo y me voy llorando T-T)  
no es en serio me deprime mucho que nadie comente :c nadie me da opiniones o sus perspecivas de la historia,ya se que la historia como les dije esa en su fase mas inicial de todas pero les dije es un proyecto algo largo si decido terminarlo sea un poco largo pero creo que por la historia podría valer la pena aunque sea leer un poco,la historia obviamente la tratare de terminar pero si veo que absolutamente a nadie pero nadie le interesa pues quedara a 2 plano y ya subiré a poco como 1 cap cada semana o menos ahora tratare de subir 2 cap por semana pero si no hay interaccion entre lectores y el escritor pues mejor me vere a solo terminarla**

**Y también no crean su opinon es importante tanto criticas buenas como malas porque me animan y me ayudan a mejorar  
y de ultimo el fict de mlp eso es también a su decisión porque si nadie lo quiere pues no tengo motivación para hacerlo**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir antes empezamos**

Cap 6 que empiecen los juegos

Al dia siguente de llegar y conocer a maria y Daniel,hank estaba listo para empezar el torneo (este tiene retos de habilidades de combate, caza,superviviencia)el se había levantado temprano de el lugar de donde se quedaron todos los competidores que iban a participar era unas cabañas de como para 4 personas cada una pero eran varias,en esto el se decidió a ver a Daniel y maria que lo extraño es que al ver desde afuera de la ventana de su cabaña aunque ambos estaban dormidos lo que extrañaba era que Daniel estaba dormido aunque maria estaba roncando y Daniel aun asi no se desperataba,

Hank:bueno supongo que mejor mas tarde les pregunto si quieren entrenar-decia algo con risa

Alice también se había despertado eran como las 6 de la mañana y aunque la competencias empezaban como 9 ellos preferían empezar a entrenar antes que los demas,primero decidieron practicar combate de espada,luego de esto tiro con arco que también era otra parte de la competencia,luego de esto ya habían pasado 2 horas y Daniel se levanto primero y fue a ver si ya había alguien despierto

Luego mientras hank entrenaba con alice llego Daniel a donde ellos estaban entrenando

Hank:Daniel..em que te paso-le decía porque Daniel tenia una cara como cansado

Daniel:maria,-decia con un tono de cansado-recuerdas que hayer ella me abrazo y no me soltaria a menos que la besara?

Hank:si… que paso con eso-decia algo confundido

Daniel: suspirando es que como me escape de ella no recuerdas que dijo cuando me escape?-decia cansado

Alice:si dijo que te obligaría a pasar toda la tarde con ella… que te hizo?-preguntaba mientras imaginaba que fue lo que maria le hizo a Daniel

Daniel:pues cuando logre esconderme pase la tarde fuera tratando de no volver a la cabaña porque sabría que ella estaría allí…pero al llegar

*Flashback*

Daniel estaba caminando algo preocupado porque ella conocía a maria y sabia que cuando decía cosas a el si las cumplia

Daniel entra en la cabaña tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que maria podría estar allí pero justo entra y cierra la puerta

Maria:que te dije que te haría por no querer pasar conmigo-decia en un tono algo malvada

Daniel:que.. maria.. que me vas a hacer-decia algo asustado

Maria:bueno te dije que pasarías toda la tarde conmigo,y eso haras-luego levanta la mirada con una sonrisa algo perturbadora-luego de esto saca una llave y cierra la puerta

Daniel:(tragando saliva) hey y porque cierras la puerta?-decia con miedo

Luego de esto maria literalmente se lanzo sobre Daniel abrazandolo y frotando su mejilla contra la de el

Maria:ahora pasaras toda la noche conmigo-decia de una manera dulce(aunque de alguna manera perturbadora o_o)

Daniel:esto es lo que debo pagar-decia un poco asustado

Maria:bueno la próxima no vayas a escaparte-decia con una risa y sonriendo

*fin del flashback*

(Hank y alice estaban con cara de 0_o)

Daniel:y prácticamente se paso toda la noche besándome y diciéndome que me quería

Alice:no le veo y porque no te dejo domir?-preguntaba confundida

Daniel:porque se paso asi hasta como las 2 de la mañana T-T-decia casi llorando y lamentandose

Hank: bueno,amigo al menos ya termino

Daniel:eso dices tu creeme no paso mal estando con ella pero es que es demasiado obsesiva conmigo

Alice:bien ya al menos ya no te hara nada-decia algo tratando de levanterle el animo a Daniel

Daniel:bueno..y hablando de algo ustedes no me dijeron de donde son

Luego de una explicación corta en la cual hank siempre decide omitir lo de que a vivido 500 años y en esto también alice conto de donde venia algo que aun hank no sabia del todo

Al parecer los padres de Jennifer y alice eran amigos del rey y reina de ese reino osea los padres de susan pero aun asi no dijo donde estaban exactamente sus padres

Luego de entrenar unas horas todos se reunieron para las eliminatorias (quienes podían participar pasarian antes unas pruebas para poder llegar a la 1 etapa del torneo)

Fácilmente hank alice Daniel y maria pasaron las eliminatorias

Daniel y hank se destacaron por su fuerza y habilidad de combate y maria y alice en habilidades en supervivencia

Luego de esto hank se encontró con argos el guerrero del dia anterior que presumia de que tan bueno era

Argos:bien veo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a ami-decia presumiendo

Hank:si claro-decia algo desinteresado ya que el no quería problemas aunque le molestaba siempre tener que aguantar a una persona presumida

Luego de esto se anunciaron los 20 participantes que entrarían al torneo en los cuales obviamente los 4 entraron pero eso no excluia a argos

Hank no se interesaba en vencerlo simplemente ganar uno de los primeros 3 lugares para conseguir dinero para comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Jennifer

Luego a la tarde de ese mismo dia se tomaron un descanso y decidieron hablar

Hank y Daniel solo primero chocaron puños en saludo

Y alice y maria solo se saludaron

En esto alice decide hablar de lo que paso anoche con Daniel

Alice:Daniel..entonces dime pudiste dormir anoche?-decia algo insinuando

Daniel:CAYATE-decia algo asustado de la reacción de maria

Maria:Dan…-le decía en un tono frio y con una mirada perturbadora

Daniel:si Marie?-decia algo asustado pero tratando de no demostrarlo  
(nota Daniel de cariño de dice Marie y maria le dice de cariño dan)

Maria:les dijiste que paso anoche a ellos-decia con un tono frio

Daniel:porfavor solo no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo-decia suplicando

Luego de que todos esperábamos que maria le hiciera algo horrible a Daniel ocurrio algo que nadie esperaba

Maria luego de esto solo le dio un beso a Daniel que duro como 15 segundos

Maria:aww eres tan lindo,gracias por contarle a los otros de cuanto me quieres-decia muy dulcemente

En si a maria lo que no le gustaba de Daniel era que el era muy simple y no le gustaba demostrar cariño frente a alguien mas y pues el hecho de contarles que hizo ella pues como que le agradaba un poco mas al saber que eran 2 amigos de ella

A esto Daniel estaba sonrojado y muy confundido

Daniel:emm porque no me mataste?-decia muy rojo y muy nervioso

Maria:porque haría eso-decia con una sonrisa

Daniel:porque les dije a ellos que me estuviste abrazando por unas 6 horas y besándome y no me dejaste dormir-decia confundido

Maria:no hay problema -luego abrazo a Daniel con cariño-me gusta que ya demuestres que me quieres a los demás

Daniel:pero yo no dije que te quería?

Maria:entonces no me quieres?-decia triste

Luego de esto maria parecía que iba a llorar

Daniel:no, no es cierto yo si te quiero mucho,es solo que no soy muy bueno para demostrar mi cariño hacia ti frente a los demás,solo no llores porfavor-decia desesperado porque maria no llorara

Maria:entonces si me quieres?-decia con los ojos vidriosos

Daniel:si,si te quiero mucho-luego de esto abrazo a maria

Maria:aww eres tan dulce-decia cariñosamente

Luego de esto alice estaba casi mueriendo de la risa y hank para que pusieran atención fingió toser

A esto maria y Daniel al darse cuenta que hank y alice los miraban bueno Daniel se sentía avergonzado pero a maria no le importo

Daniel:bien,maria si quieres ve al comedo ya casi servirán la cena-decia sonrojado

Maria:si,pero antes dame un beso-decia riendo un poco

Daniel:QUE.. para que quieres que te bese?-decia apenado

Maria:porvafor,sino mentias cuando dijiste que me querias-decia algo molesta

Daniel:bien

Luego de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a maria y maria se fue al comedor

Daniel:bueno eso fue algo incomodo

Alice:sigo sin entender como es que esa chica es asi contigo-decia mientras reia

Hank:bueno amigo al menos sabes que ella te quiere y yo también se que a ella la quieres y creme aunque no se note mucho de tu parte se logra percibir

Daniel:bien..-decia algo molesto porque no le gustaba sentir vergüenza-y dime tu no eras el novio de la hermana de ella?

A esto hank pues se quedo callado

Alice:vamos hank-decia maliciosamente-dile como quieres tanto a Jenni y como se lo demuestras

Hank:ya te dije,es algo complicado-decia apenado

Alice:es tan tierno como ver que tanto el y ella se mueren de pena y de los nervios por hablarse el uno al otro-decia algo riendo

Daniel:amigo como es eso de ella contigo?-decia también riendo un poco

Hank:ya te dije solo es que me cuesta decirle algunas cosas a ella-decia desperado de que ya no le preguntaran algo sobre Jennifer

Alice:o ya se mejor dile de como no tuviste el valor de besarla y saliste corriendo-decia mientras reia

Daniel:en serio amigo saliste corriendo?-decia riendo

Hank:QUIEN TE DIJO-decia enojado y rojo de pena

Alice:bueno Jack me dijo

Hank: (en su mente)cuando hable con Jack me las pagara-decia con voz malvada

Luego de una buena burla a hank de parte de alice y Daniel  
ambos ya se fueron a dormir pero hank siempre pensaba antes de dormir en Jennifer porque aunque no hablaba mucho con ella sentía algo que hacia que quisiera saber de ella como estaba si se sentia feliz

Y al dia siguiente empezaría ya el torneo

**Les dejo hasta aquí la historia**

**Les gusto xD espero que si me gusto bastante escribir este cap en cuanto si preguntan porque maria es asi créanme en el fondo es buena de corazón solo que ama demasiado a Daniel demasiado xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios espero les haya gustado**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos:D**

**Bueno antes que nada decirles que desde hace días estaba viendo un anime que me recomendaron que de verdad me gusto muchísimo aunque como decían no podrias ver el final sin llorar y admito en alguna que otra ocacion logro hacerme sacar algunas lagrimas el anime era clannad vi tanto la primera y segunda temporada y créanme me llegue a encariñar mucho de esta serie y me inspiro y animo mucho a querer seguir con esta historia obviamente no es igual de buena ni creo que llegue a ser tan buena,tanto como se saco sonrisas y me hizo sentir tristesa este anime les diría es algo largo si lo ven como lo vi yo son 23 episodios por temporada cada uno de 24 min me lleve como 5 dias terminar de verlo y si les dire me gusto mucho pero mucho**

**Y también que por suerte estoy libre de escuela hasta este próximo miércoles asi que bien suba mas de la historia como en domingo o sábado y si no tengo también el lunes y martes asi que esperen si quieren ver mas  
y siempre que les pido que si pueden comentar háganlo de verdad me gustaría mucho que me den opiniones de como va la historia si les esta gustando que piensan que no esta bien y también si acabo de subir la historia y ven errores pido perdón porque no se cuando hago el documento para subirlo aveces ocurren errores o tal vez algún fallo mio asi que pido perdón por adelantado**

**Sin nada mas que decir empezemos**

Cap 7 el primer reto

Luego al dia siguiente hank como siempre le gustaba levantarse temprano,asi que se levanto antes que los demás,comio algo y se dispuso a entrenar ya que en unas horas empezaría la primera fase del torneo seria para ser exacto caza,(consistía en que liberarían a 3 animael en el bosque cercano y les darían 30 minutos de ventaja para que escaparan y el objetivo el primero que los atrape usando solo habilidades y trampas básicas ganaría,ejemplo si tu atrapabas uno y volvías ganabas el 1er lugar y el próximo que trapara a otro animal quedaría en 2do y luego 3ro

Luego unas horas antes de que empezara

Maria llego a donde estaban alice y hank

Alice:maria-decia llamando su atención

Maria:hola hank, hola alice-decia mirando a otra parte como buscando algo

Hank:mmm maria?,que te pasa?-decia riendo un poco

Maria:que no e visto a Daniel desde anoche se levanto temprano, y bueno siempre me acostumbro a que el me diga buenos días cuando despierto-decia algo como triste

Alice:aww que lindo-decia conmovida

Hank:no es para tanto,ya aparecerá por allí-decia tratando de subirle el animo a maria

Luego desde atrás caminaba Daniel y haciendo una seña para que alice y hank lo ingnoraran y se pone detrás de maria

Maria:dan,donde estas-decia algo triste

Luego Daniel pone sus manos a manera de taparle los ojos

A esto obvio les parecio algo pues tierno a hank y alice

Alice:maria-decia riendo un poco

Hank:trata de adivinar quien es

Maria:mmm es Daniel?-decia algo confundida

Daniel:bueno estaba seguro que sabrias que era yo-decia algo sorprendido

Maria:dan-le decía de una manera muy cariñosa y abrazandolo-y la verdad no sabia que eras tu-decia con una sonrisa

Daniel:pero como supiste a la primera que era yo?-decia riendo un poco

Maria:solo adivine-y después de decir esto solo dio una gran sonrisa y después un beso en la mejilla a daniel

Hank:bien creo que has cambiado Daniel,verdad?-decia algo como feliz de ver a los 2 asi

Daniel:bueno..?-decia algo sonrojado

Maria:aww como me gusta cuando me tratas asi-le decía mientras frotaba la mejilla de ella contra la de Daniel

En si Daniel trataba de cambiar un poco y ahora ser un poco mas cariñoso con maria y bueno no importaba que hubiera alguien enfrente

Daniel:ya Marie-le decía a manera que maria dejara de hacer eso aunque a Daniel en el fondo le gustaba-y tu hank? Crees que puedes contarnos eso con tu chica?

Hank:ee…. Bueno… no se como decirlo-decia apenado

Alice:aw se diles como fue que ella abrazandote y dándote caricias y queriendo besarte pero tu te fuiste corriendo por los nervios-decia mientras se burlaba

Hank: (en su mente)cuando hable con con Jack me las pagara-pensaba mientras solo se sentía avergonzado de lo que decía alice

Alice:fue tan lindo como te fuiste corriendo-decia burlándose

Hank:Y QUE CON ESO-decia enojado y sonrojado

Alice:mm nada aunque,fue tan tierno ambos tan sonrojados y abrazados los 2 tortolitos-decia burlándose

Hank:QUE PARTE DE ES COMPLICADO NO ENTENDISTE-decia siempre molesto

Luego hank voltea a ver a Daniel y a maria y simplemente quería estar bajo tierra y no en esa situación y bueno con alice pues estaba muy feliz burlándose

Daniel:bueno amigo,tranquilo cada uno somos diferentes tal vez ustedes avanzan poco a poco

Maria:aww que lindo suena tan timidos los 2-decia muy conmovida-y ella como se llama? Y como es su apariencia?

Alice:bueno dejen a el que les responda-decia burlándose mientras se iba a practicar

Daniel:y como es tu chica?

Hank:bueno,se llama Jennifer pero bueno prefiero decirle jen o jenni y es muy parecida a alice la verdad solo que ella es 1 año menor y bueno ella es diferente –luego de esto hank empieza a hablar como si estuviera solo-tiene un cabello rojo mas largo y liso,también unos ojos casi esmeralda muy lindos y también una bella sonrisa que cada ves que la veo pues también me hace sonreir-luego de esto hank ya se había dado cuenta de que en donde estaba y con quienes estaba hablando-em….-decia muy sonrojado

Alice:a pero que tierno que pienses asi de ella, tal vez yo se lo diga-decia burlándose

Hank:NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE NADA-decia enojado y avegonzado

Daniel:amigo creme la verdad yo asi estuve hace un tiempo con maria-dijo para hacer sentir mejor a hank pero lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho

Maria:asi piensas de mi?-decia con un tono dulce

Daniel:emm…si?-decia muy avergonzado

Maria:aww por eso es que te quiero tanto-decia mientras lo abrazaba

Luego de esto hank solo trato de no hablar sobre jenn pero aunque pensaba en ella igualmente preferia no hablar

Y empezamos con la primera prueba para el torneo

Los 3 animales serian un jabalí un venado y un conejo el objetivo era cazar a uno sin matarlo y traerlo denuevo

En esto los 20 participante esperaban a el momento de que inciara porque a las presas les dan 30 minutos de ventaja y luego ya pueden ya cazarlos

Hank opto por buscar a el conejo aunque seria el mas difícil de hayar por ser el mas pequeño pero sabia que tambitambiéner un blanco difícil seria mas probable que el lo atrape en ves de otro ya que la mayoría iria a por el venado ya que es el mas grande y mas fácil de hayar

Decidio buscar cerca de un rio que estaba en el bosque y espero toda la tarde teniendo la esperanza que podía encontrarlo antes de que atardeciera

Ya casi cuando estaba por anochecer el ya estaba cansado de esperar

Luego cuando vio a ese argos de lejos que había conseguido al venado y mientras miraba desde lejos el escucho algo cerca y al buscar entre ramas encontró al conejo pero estaba atrapado en una trampa la cual parecía que lo había lastimado de una pata obviamente el conejo estaba asustado al ver hank

Hank:no tienes porque temerme,veo que alguien no siguió bien las reglas

Luego libero al conejo y se lo llevo en los brazos y no como una presa sino con cuidado como si fuera una mascota

Y cuando llego al campamento denuevo ya habían atrapado a los otros 2 animales

Luego el hombre que dirija el torneo pidió que pasaran los 3 para ver queienes eran

Por suerte Daniel logro también atrapar al jabalí y argos al venado y hank al conejo pero aun sentía lastima hank y le pregunto al hombre que dirijia si podía quedárselo  
le dijo que si pero le parecía raro que alguien quisiera quedarse con un animal

Luego de esto

Hank:descuida amigo,yo te cuidare-decia refiriéndose al conejo

Alice:como es que tu si lograste algo y yo nada-decia algo como molesta

Daniel:no creas que es fácil y además no te preocupes esto es solo para puntos extra igual puedes seguir avanzando para ganar

Alice:bueno-decia algo como insatisfecha

Maria:y porque te quedaras el conejo?

Hank:bueno yo tenia planeado atraparlo nada mas pero salio lastimado en una trampa y bueno quiero que mejore antes de dejarlo libre

Alice:puedes hacer eso?

Hank:bueno me dijeron que no habría problema si me lo quedaba asi que tampoco pienso que les afecte si deseo regresarlo a su habitad cuando mejore

Maria:la verad es muy gracioso-decia mientras acariciaba al conejo-aww es tan suavecito-decia con una cara de ternura

Daniel:es un animal no un peluche para que lo abraces asi-decia riendo un poco

Maria:pero esta tan suavecito-decia muy encariñada del conejo-y le pondrás nombre?

Hank:bueno,no se si es chico o chica asi que no sabría que nombre ponerle

Alice: eso piénsalo después ahora hay que concentrarnos en ganar esto

Hank:bien

Maria:pero me dejas abrazarlo un rato mas?

Hank:esta bien-decia riendo un poco

Maria:aww es tan suavecito-decia mientras lo abrazaba

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo hoy créanme tengo animos de inventar cosas pero son para mas adelante  
esto no es un spoiler por asi decirlo pero les dije en algunas veces que habrá una 2 parte mas adelante y créanme que presiento que a muchos les gustara mucho pero no dare información sobre que tratara exactamente  
y por favor comenten si les gusto y digan sus opiniones  
y también decirles que puede que siga con otra actualización mas como este domingo sábado o bien lunes**

**Sin nada mas que decir  
gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo a todos xd**

**Como comento un poco como siempre un poco antes de empezar y bueno decir algunas cosas**

**1 estoy desesperado T-T nadie comenta,ni modo xd,no ya en serio porfavor sigo pidiendo para quienes si ven la historia que porfavor comenten y recuerden ahora mismo prometo terminar toda la primera parte asi que si por alguna razón no puedo actualizarla 2 veces por semana comentare luego porque no pude  
2me gustaría también para ver que quiere la gente opiniones e ideas yo puedo darlas en la historia solamente comentar que quieren y lo pensare y podría incluirlo**

**Y bueno como otro y único punto lo del fict de mlp que tenia pensado hacerlo pues siento que seria mejor hacerlo después cuando termine esta historia pero para probar hare el primer capitulo y lo subiré y si allí comentan que desean seguirlo pues hare los 2 **

**Sin nada mas que decir empecemos**

Cap8 segundo reto,y conozcamos un poco el pasado

Al dia siguiente el reto seria arquería algo rápido asi que simplemente era de practica y manejo mejor del arco asi que no había porque entrenar mucho era simplemente mejorar puntería

Ahora alice y hank ya intentaban practicar porque solo habría 3 retos para ganar puntos extras para poder ganar ventaja antes de empezar los combates  
asi que luego se les unio a entreno pero maria esta vez no fue y

Hank:hola Daniel

Daniel:hola hank-decia algo como distraido

Alice:que te pasa te peleaste con tu novia-decia mientras apuntaba con el arco al objetivo

Daniel:no es eso,sino que ella se paso toda la noche con ese conejo hablándole todo empalagoso-decia algo como molesto sabiendo eso

Alice:no me digas estas celoso-decia riendo pero sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacia

Daniel:QUE NO,no es que este celoso de un animal,la verdad ahora me da mas tiempo libre para pensar sin que maria me este pues… ya saben siguiendo

Alice:si claro-en tono de sarcasmo-igual este chico que ves aquí-refiriéndose a hank-tambien estuvo celoso de que un animal le robara la atención de su novia,pero luego de alguna manera cuando ya consiguió la atención de ella el ves de hablarle decidio salir corriendo-decia burlándose y riendo

Hank:alice…-mirada de odio-si vuelves a recordarme eso o decirle a alguien mas me las pagaras-decia con una mirada intimidante

Alice:si ya se y cuado hagas eso yo hare esto,hermanita el fue malo conmigo nunca vuelvas a hablarle porfavor el es muy malo conmigo-decia burlándose-si claro y ya amigo,acepta una broma

Hank:porque tenias que ser un dolor para mi-decia lamentándose

Alice:porque tienes que aguantarme si quieres tener una oportunidad con mi hermanita-decia burlándose y luego se empezó a reir un poco

Hank:Daniel,amigo ayúdame-decia suplicando

Daniel:alice no crees que ser asi es muy fastidioso?

Alice:pero no creeran cuanto me divierte verlos asi-decia riendo

Hank:te juro que cuando encuentre a un chico que te guste lo usare para hacerte la vida imposible-decia en un noto como amenazante

Alice:si claro,bueno si les sirve de algo no hare comentarios de sus noviecietas-decia riendo-pero a cambio tienen que hacer algo

Hank y quieres?

Alice:que ambos les digan a ellas que las quieren y yo tengo que estar presente

Daniel:no hay problema-dijo tranquilo

Hank:en serio-con cara de decir no me jodas

Alice:se me olvidaba tu nunca tendras el valor de decirle a jenni lo que sientes por ella,que triste-decia burlándose

Daniel:y porque no puedes decircelo y ya

Alice:porque se muere literalmente si lo hace-decia mientras sonreía burlandose

Hank:QUE TE APUESTO A QUE SI PUEDO-decia enojado

Alice:ya tranquilo amigo,pero si dices que puedes bien apostemos

Hank:y que quería a cambio?-decia siempre enojado

Alice:bueno si puedes decírselo y que este alguien de testigo yo ya no te molestare,pero si no tienes el valor yo mismo se lo dire-luego una sonrisa malvada-imaginate que vergüenza para ti-le decía mientras le apretaba una mejilla a hank

Hank:BIEN HECHO-decia enojado

Alice:bien no tienes nada que perder,seguire entrenando pero a otra parte-luego se fue riendo

(alice en su mente):no puedo esperar a contarle a agata cuando venga a ver el torneo

Daniel:emm hermano sabes que haz hecho exactamente?

Luego hank se dio cuenta de que dijo exactamente

Hank:QUE CARAJOS ACABO DE HACER?-decia confundido

Daniel:bueno en resumen,mm pues metiste la pata y mucho-decia serio pero en tono de decepcion

Hank:y ahora que hago-decia nervioso y asutado

Daniel:tranquilo viejo,puedes decírselo y problema resuelto-decia con optimismo y con un brazo sobre el hombro de hank

Hank:estoy muerto-decia casi llorando de lo desperado

Daniel:no,me vengas con eso hermano-decia mirando el suelo de decepcion de ver a hank asi

Luego hank al recordar que estaba haciendo antes de eso

Hank:bueno,a y Daniel que decía que pasa contigo y maria?

Daniel:que esta mas que apegada a ese conejo

Hank :no puede ser para tanto

Luego en la cabaña donde estaban maria

Maria estaba dormida todavía(eran 8 de la mañana)pero como era extraño estaba dormida pero abrazando al conejo

Daniel:vez-decia sin sorprenderse

Hank:bueno al parecer se encariño mucho con el

Daniel:bueno si no recuerdo mal creo que para un cumpleaños en donde vivía le regalaron 1 cuando tenia como 13 años y también se encariño mucho de ese conejo

Hank:mm y hablando de eso,como se conocieron ustedes?

Daniel:es algo larga la historia

Luego de esto maria despierta

Maria:que están haciendo aquí?

Hank:nada pero Daniel estaba a punto de contarme como es que se conocieron

Maria:aww si que bonita historia,también comentare lo mio

Daniel:bien mas o menos fue asi

*Flash back*

En esto podemos ver en una parte de una ciudad un poco grande a una niña de unos 11 años la cual estaba en las calles con ropa rasgada descalza y estaba muy sucia,esa niña era maria

Ella al parecer cuando nacio era hija de un guardia de sombras y su madre era de elemento luz y digamos que en ese tiempo poner esa relación no era muy bien aceptada que digamos asi que los padres de ella tuvieron que dejarla en un orfanato para que no tuviera peligos ya que muchos creían una peligrosidad y mala reputación que existiera una persona asi,pero con el tiempo maria crecio siendo alguien que aunque siempre miraba por el lado bueno la vida no la trataba muy bien que digamos,luego de escaparse porque su vida no era muy buena en el orfanato paso en las calles viviendo una vida muy mala y casi siempre sobrevivia robando comida pero un dia

Ella no había comido en 2 dias y bueno ya de verdad tenia mucha hambre,ella había robado a un hombre comerciante un pescado crudo que bueno aun asi era comida para alguien que necesitaba  
pero el hombre al parecer era muy avaro y no le gustaban para nada los ladrones

Hombre:niña ladrona vuelve aquí con eso

Maria:perdóneme es que no he comido en días porfavor solo deme esto

Hombre:si lo quieres págame por el

Maria:porfavor no tengo dinero,

Hombre:entonces devuelmelo

Luego de esto maria empezó a correr pues de verdad ya sentía hambre y aunque no quería robar no tenia mas opciones,el hombre fue muy instente y no para de seguir a maria por algunas calles de esa parte pobre de la ciudad hasta que de repente ella choca contra otro chico casi de sus edad tal ve años mayor que ella el cual llevaba muchas cosas

Luego de levantarse maria se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya la había encontrado y en esto sentía miedo también de que le hiciera algo por haberlo robado,pero el chico se puso delante de ella protegiéndola

Chico:tranquilo viejo,que te hizo ella?

Hombre:esa niña ladrona me robo y quiero que me devuelva lo que me robo-decia enojado

Maria:de verdad lo siento es que no he comido,tengo hambre-decia suplicando

Hombre:no me interesa que tengas que decir,solo o me pagas o me devuelves ese pescado

Chico:bien dime cuanto cuesta y te lo pagare yo-

Hombre:no tu no pagaras por lo que hizo ella,ella misma debe pagar

Chico:que acaso es capricho?,si es por dinero solo dime la cantidad y yo mismo pagare

A esto el hombre se sentía como humillado por ese chico asi que simplemente se rindió

Hombre:bien quédatelo de todas formas es de los pescados mas pequeños que tengo,pero te dire si vuelvo a verte robándome no dudare en llevarte a la guardia y luego a prisión-decia muy enojado

Luego de esto el hombre se fue,y el chico puso atención en maria

Chico:cual es tu nombre-le dijo ayudadole a levantarse porque de cuando tropezaron ella seguía en el suelo

A esto maria no quería responder porque siempre tenia miedo de la gente

Chico:vamos dime tu nombre no te hare daño-le decía con una sonrisa y tono positivo

Maria:me llamo maria-decia tiernamente con un poco de miedo

Chico:bien hola yo me llamo Daniel un gusto conocerte-luego de esto el extiende su mano para saludar

Pero maria siempre siente miedo

Daniel:vamos dame tu mano,veras que no hago nada-decia siempre con actitud positiva

Luego de esto maria poco a poco extiende su mano hasta estrechar con la de Daniel

Daniel:bien un gusto conocerse,pero dime porque le estabas robando a ese sujeto se miraba que estaba enojado-decia de manera positiva y como burlándose del hombre

Maria:es que…-tenia miedo de hablar

Daniel:vamos dime no te hare nada-decia con una sonrisa

Maria:gracias-dijo en un tono de voz bajo como apenada

Daniel:bien emm te puedo decir Marie?-le dijo amigablemente

maria a esto no respondio y solo se quedo mirando al suelo con una mirada triste

Daniel:vamos sonnrie-luego de esto Daniel recogio sus cosas-vamos sígueme

Maria esto no sabia si seguirlo o no porque ella había pasado tantas cosas mala que ya casi no confiaba en la gente

Pero luego de de un rato Daniel siguió insitiendo y maria empezó a caminar aunque al principio algor triste y desanimada,porque también ella se sentía mal de que la gente aveces se metiera en problemas por ayudarla

Daniel a esto pues se sentía mal de ver que maria estaba triste

Daniel:y dime Marie,porque estabas robándole a ese hombre?

Maria:es que…yo no he comido nada en 2 dias y ya tengo mucha hambre-decia triste mirando que todavía tenia el pescado que e había robado en las manos

Daniel:mm bueno si quieres puedo concinarlo ahora para ti-dijo con un sonrisa

Maria:no, quisiera molestarte-decia siempre triste

Daniel:no hay problema-luego de esto pidió a maria que le diera el pescado

Maria al principio tenia algo de miedo de que podría perder lo único que tenia de comer pero como recordó que fue Daniel el que el que impido que el primer luger le quitaran ese pescado y asi poco a poco gano la confianza para dárselo a Daniel

Luego Daniel simplemente agaro el pescado con ambas manos y usando poder fuego lo cocino  
a lo cual a maria se sorprendio ya que nunca había visto que alguien hiciera usara ese poder

aunque cuando la dejaron en el orfanato igualmente una mujer anciana a cargo,los padres de maria le hablaron a ella de porque la dejaba y quienes eran y ya cuando maria tenia algunos años la anciana decidio contarle a maria sobre quienes eran sus padres,pero al poco tiempo la anciana murió y por esta razón maria dejo el orfanato

Daniel:bien come-le dijo sonriendo

Maria:gracias-decia muy asombrada y con gana de comer

En si luego de que ella se lo comiera rápido porque bueno ella era de comer rápido y además tenia hambre

Daniel:wow,tu si eres una chica con gran apetito-decia riendo un poco-luego le dijo en vos baja y al oído-te llevare a donde vivo pero si mi maestro pregunta tu no digas que cocine eso con mis poderes,en si el cree que para cocinar e habilidad y experiencia no poderes que traes de nacimiento

Maria:muchas gracias-decia muy feliz-pero no quiero causarte problemas por llevarme-decia algo preocupada

Daniel:no creo –decia riendo un poco-pero es en serio no le digas a mi maestro que cocine eso con mis poderes sino las pagare caro-decia con una cara de miedo

Daniel vivía en un restaurante donde era como aprendiz del chef de allí y junto a otros cocineros aprendían del pero digamos que el pensaba que para cocinar ,era cuestión de habilidad y experiencia y no de poderes elementales

Luego de caminar para llegar al lugar donde Daniel vivía,afuera

Daniel:bien,aquí es

Maria:y crees que puedo quedarme un rato

Daniel:claro-decia con actitud positiva

Al entrar estaba en el frente para recibir a los clientes un chico de unos 18 años con ropa para cocinar y este le dijo a Daniel

Chico: a buenas horas llegas cid desde hace rato que pregunta por ti-decia todo desanimado

Daniel:vincent,crees que hoy me matara-decia asutado

Vincent:no lo se pero te diría que te prepares-decia riendo pero sin perder esa mirada neutral,luego de esto noto a maria que se escondia dentras de daniel-hola-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Maria:hola-decia tímidamente esocndiendose detrás de Daniel

Vincent:y dime Daniel ella es tu noviecita-decie riendo con esa mirada neutral

Daniel:de donde sacas eso?-decia nervioso

Vincent:pues nunca traes amigos tuyos aquí asi que es de sorpender que si traigas y mas a una niña,pero bueno dime como te llamas?-decia con una pequeña sonrisa  
(nota vincent la mayoría de tiempo esta con la cara seria y muy neutral y raramente sonríe o se le ve molesto)

Daniel:obvio ya sabes mi nombre

Vincent:no te preguntaba a ti,le preguntaba a ella-luego mira con un poco de comprensión

Maria:me llamo maria-decia tímidamente

Vincent:bien,yo me llamo vincent un placer conocerte,solo te dire yo soy el primo de este torpe que vez aquí-decia refiriéndose a daniel

Daniel:HEY,a quien le dices torpe-decia enojado

A esto maria se rio un poco

Vincent:te dije asi para que pudiera hacerla reir-dijo luego para ver a maria

Daniel:bien,pero no me digas asi-decia con una cara de asesino

Vincent:a y por cierto mi papá esta buscándote hace rato que salistes y bueno ya sabes como es el

Daniel:hoy moriré-decia con cara de desespero a estilo anime

Vincent:esta atrás,a y por cierto a maria si necesitas algo solo dime a mi o a mi papá

Maria:gracias-decia ya con un poco mas confianza

Luego de esto Daniel entra en la cocina con maria detrás siempre

Daniel:hey tio.. ya llegue-decia con miedo pero tratando de sonreir

Hombre:cuantas veces te dije que me llames maestro cuando estamos cocinando-le grito y dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Daniel:porque cada vez me golpeas-decia sobándose la cabeza

Hombre:ya te dije dime maestro y además llegas tarde,desde hace 1 hora te estaba esperando

Daniel:me dolio T-T-decia lamentándose estilo anime

Luego de darle las cosas que Daniel traía el noto que maria estaba detrás de Daniel escondiéndose

Hombre:y Daniel quien es ella?

Daniel:se llama maria es una amiga-decia tranquilo

De repente otro golpe en la cabeza

Daniel:haaa-sobandose-porque me golpeas ahora

Hombre:es una dama por lo menos al ver su ropa como esta deberías traerle algo,como que yo debo hacer todo aquí-luego miro a maria-bien hola yo me llamo cid pero todos me conocen como-se prepara y dice con voz epica-EL GRAN CHEF DE ADMANTINO

A esto maria solo rio un poco

cid: y si soy el mas experimentado chef que existe y el mejor de todo

Daniel:pero no el mas paciente-decia en voz baja y a sus espaldas

Luego de esto cid le fa otro golpe en la cabeza a Daniel

cid: habias dicho Daniel?-dijo sarcásticamente

Daniel:nada-decia en el suelo llorando(siempre a estilo anime)

Luego de esto maria sonrio y ya no sentía miedo de estar con ellos,después Daniel le trajo una ropa que le quedaba algo grande a maria pero igualmente la podía usar

Y toda la tarde se quedo maria en la cocina viendo como peleaba cid por enseñarle a Daniel y riendo mucho cuando veía que Daniel se equivocada y cid lo golpeaba en la cabeza

Ya en la noche después de estar ayudando a cid vincent y a Daniel a limpliar el restaurante ella sentía que debía irse

Maria:bien creo que será mejor que ya me vaya-decia algo triste

Daniel:que no tienes donde quedarte?-decia preocupado

Maria:no-luego de esto parecía que casi empezaría a llorar

Cid: puedes quedarte con nosotros-decia dulcemente  
(algo extraño para el ya que la mayoría del tiempo es algo enojado)

Maria:no quisiera causarles molestias

Vincent:bien,puedes quedarte en el cuarto de daniel tenemos una cama extra para cuando gente se queda a dormir

Daniel:vamos Marie,puedes quedarte con nosotros-decia con una sonrisa

Maria a esto al ver que gente de verdad la quería con solo haberla conocido un dia

Maria:muchas gracias-decia llorando un poco

Daniel:pero porque lloras?-decia algo preocupado

Maria:nunca e conocido gente que quiera que yo este cerca-decia mientras se quitaba las lagrimas

Cid: vamos entra,puedes quedarte cuanto quieras

Luego maria fue corriendo a abrazar a los 3 y le dio las gracias por aceptarla

Ya luego

Daniel:si quieres toma un baño,y también creo que tengo una ropa extra no es de niña pero creo que te queda-decia amablemente

Maria:gracias-decia con una sonrisa

Luego de que ella se bañara se le fue la suciedad que tenia y extrañamente ella noto algo que ya había olvidado,ella tiene ese mechon blanco de pelo desde que nacio por alguna razón siempre que le creece el cabello ese poco siempre creece blanco

Ya luego de cambiarse

Daniel estaba areglando la cama donde se quedaría maria cuando volteo a verla

Daniel:wow-decia con cara de asombrado

Maria:que pasa-decia riendo un poco

Daniel:tu cabello,porque tienes un mechon blanco?,no lo vi antes-decia mietras la miaraba como examinándola

Maria:asi creece esta parte de mi cabello desde que naci,no se porque pero asi es

Daniel:pero porque no lo vi antes?

Maria:supongo que la tierra y mugre tapaban-luego de esto ella bosteza

Daniel:ya tienes sueño?

Maria:si-decia cansada

Daniel:si quieres ya duérmete-luego hace una mirada extraña-yo me quedare despierto

Luego de que maria se acostara en la cama que le prepararon lo que le parecía extraño y perturbador(o_o)era que Daniel no para de verla fijamente

Maria:em que pasa?-decia asustada y incomoda

Daniel:es que tu cabello es tan…-quedaba con cara de tarado-perdon es que nunca antes había visto algo asi-luego empieza a tocar el cabello de maria

Maria:bueno,esto es raro-decia algo molesta porque no le dejaba dormir

Daniel:es que es tan raro-decia mirando el mechon blanco

Luego de un rato molestando maria decide darle un golpe en la cabeza como hacia cid

Maria:ya me puedes dejar domir?

Daniel:esta bien-decia con una sonrisa y sobándose la cabeza

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejare porque esto a sido lo mas largo que escrito hasta ahora en el próximo cap les dire como continua el como se conocieron maria y Daniel y también como continua el torneo**

**Les digo como siempre dejen sus comentarios si les gusto**

**Y también lo del fict de mlp probablemente lo suba mañana lunes y también subo esta parte domingo en la mañana porque ayer sábado siemple tengo planeado subir mas pero empeze a escribir mas tarde y no termine y como era largo hasta ahora termine de escribirlo**

**Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**hola a todos denuevo**

**Primero que nada decir,el fict de mlp por falta de animos y también porque estos 3 dias pasados fueron muy extraños,decidi no subir el fict todavía y ahora si con mucha seguridad el domingo o sábado junto con lo otro que subiré de la historia bien lo suba**

**También si notan algún error ortográfico o algo parecido es errores mios o que cuando paso los archivos para subir la historia aveces ocurren errores,y me disculpo por adelantado**

**Sin nada mas que decir empezemos**

Cap 9 reto completado y una visita inesperada

Fin de flashback*

Hank después de escuchar la historia de como Daniel y maria de habían conocido tenia un cara de impresión

Hank:entonces maria,explícame algo si es que puedes contestar si no puede no te obligare,sabes quienes fueron tus padres?

Maria:bueno,según comprendo ellos al dejarme en el orfanato que estaba hablaron primero con una anciana que trabajaba allí y le contaron porque razones no podían cuidarme,y bien…eran-hace un pausa un poco triste-es porque mis padres eran de diferentes elementos mi madre era de luz y mi padre oscuridad,y bueno eso en ese entonces mas en donde vivian no era muy bien visto,en si decían que yo era algo como … que no debía existir-luego de esto maria se puso algo triste

Daniel:Marie,-luego ella voltea a ver a Daniel-no digas eso,creeme es mucha felicidad que si existas-le decía abrazando a maria

Maria:bien,pues supongo después de eso ya saben que seguía después-decia tranquila y feliz de que Daniel estuviera con ella

Hank:mm bien es algo intrigante el saber como se conocieron-decia con un poco de actitud positiva

Luego de esto viene a tocar a puerta alice

Alice:hank? Estas aquí?

Hank:si-luego habre la puerta

Alice:que haces aquí?

Hank:nada ,maria y Daniel me contaban algo

Alice:apresurémonos que dentro de poco empieza el reto de torneo

Luego de estos todos se van pero alice interumpe

Alice:a y hank,ya les dijiste de tu novia,y que tienes que hacer?-decia burlándose

Hank:ahora no-decia con una mirada de desespero y lamento

Alice:vamos,ya dijimos que pasara y que tienes que hacer,no es problema-decia con una sonrisa burlandose

Hank:que hice para tener que soportarte-decia lamentándose

Maria:y que paso?-le decía al oído a Daniel

Daniel:que el hizo una apuesta y digamos..no le salio como quería

Luego de esperar toda la mañana a que comenzara el reto

Todo empezó normal al parecer muchos de los otros participantes eran buenos

Cuando argos se lucia para poder disparar bueno fallo y esto no se lo tomo a muy bien  
Aunque no dijo nada era muy obvio que estaba molesto por haber fallado

Cuando a los 4 maria Daniel hank y alice les toco bueno  
Daniel fue bueno y dio al centro perfecto 10  
hank también pero quedo al lado de la flecha de Daniel un 9  
y maria y alice también les fue bien

Los 4 salieron bien aunque Daniel fue uno de los pocos que si le dio al blanco

Luego

Maria:dan-abrazandolo-lo hiciste bien-le decía con una sonrisa y riendo un poco

Hank:amigo no,nos dijiste que eras bueno en esto

Daniel:la verdad fue pura suerte

Alice:pero veo que algunos no aceptan perder-en esto vio a argos mirándolo con algo de desprecio

Daniel:no importa,prefiero ganar y sin frustrarme solo por perder

Luego de esto era un poco después de medio dia asi que tenían todo el resto del dia libre

En esto a alice se le ocurrio ir a un pueblo cercano a pasar todo el resto del dia pero les dijo que esperaran un poco  
luego de que se prepararon y estuvieron esperando a alice

Hank:bien porfin llegas,y a todo esto si eras tu la que planeo salir entonces porque teníamos que esperarte?

Alice:bueno tengo una sorpresa y especial para ti asi que creme vale la pena

Hank:que?,que cosa-decia algo confundido

Alice:algo pero es sorpresa-decia maliciosamente

Hank: (en su mente)creo que hoy moriré-pensaba con miedo

Luego de caminar hasta un pueblo,y a un restaurante pero al llegar

En la entrada hank vio a agata

Hank:agata,que haces aquí?-deci algo como sorpendido

Agata:bueno alice,nos invito hace días,y dijo que nos veriamos aquí

Hank:como que nosinvito-decia algo asustado ya que ya suponía que significaba eso

Agata:bueno me invito a mi y a jenn también

Hank: (en su mente)alice,si paso esta me las pagaras –pensaba con deseo de venganza

Alice:bien,veo que ya viste que agata vino-decia con un tono malvado

Hank:sabes aveces no se porque te soporto-decia lamentándose

Alice:porque,acaso no querias que jenni también viniera?-decia burlándose y riendo

Agata:hank y quienes son ellos?

Luego de presentarle a maria y Daniel  
entraron al restaurante

Hank: (en su mente)porfavor solo que no me encuentre con jenn y alice al mismo tiempo todo estará bien

Luego justo hank ve a jennifer sentada viendo por una ventana y no había notado que todavía,  
hank simplemente tomo valo y camino y al estar al lado de ella

Hank:oye,-ella nota su presencia-hola-le decía con una sonrisa

Jennifer:hola-luego lo abraza-ya te extrañaba-luego se quedan viendo a los ojos

Hank sentía bien volver a verla ya que no la había visto y mas volver a abrzarla  
pero,luego de recordar porque ella estaba allí,

Alice:veo que ya se extrañaban-decia burlándose y riendo un poco

y alli estaban hank y jess abrazados y solo siendo observados por agata alice Daniel y maria

luego de un momento de silencio incomodo,en el cual estaban todavía abrazados pero con una vergüenza que no tiene nombre

maria:aww,pero que lindos se miran juntos-decia con un tono de ternura y un poco de burla

luego de esto ambos se separan y mejor miran a otro lado muy sonrojados

Daniel:y ella es tu novia?-preguntaba pero amablemente sin burlas

Hank a esto no podía responder

Alice:claro si no ves a estos 2 enamorados-decia burlándose

Hank: (en su mente)todavía me pregunto porque seguire soportándote-y con una mirada asesina contra alice

Daniel:bueno amigo,no hay problema-luego de esto se paro frente a jenn y extendió la mano y la saludo-me llamo daniel

Maria:aww se miraban tan lindos como estaban-decia como queriendo verlos otra ves en la misma situación-luego de esto abrazo a Jennifer de la nada

A esto de alguna manera no le incomodo a Jennifer

Maria:a perdón si fui muy impulsiva,me llamo maria-le decía con una sonrisa

Jennifer:no hay problema-le decía con una sonrisa

A esto hank estaba muy impresionado porque ella nunca había sido asi de sociable tan rápido

Alice:bueno ya que veo que ustedes serán buenas amigas,que tal si ahora comemos algo?

Luego de esto todos pidieron platos para comer

Pero algo que impresiono a muchos fue que maria pidió 3 platos distintos y todos se los comio primero que todos

Ya en el postre que habían pedido

Hank:como puedes comer tanto y tan rápido?

Maria:no se la verdad me encanta comer,casi tanto como esto-luego de esto toma un poco de miel y se la pone en la mejilla a Daniel

Daniel:porque hiciste eso-decia riendo un poco

Maria:para hacer esto-luego de esto besa en la mejilla a Daniel quitándole la miel-casi tanto como me gusta comer

Agata:y no engordas nada?

Maria:la verdad no,supongo que estar haciendo algo físico me ayuda

Luego de ver que le había hecho maria a Daniel,a alice se le ocurrio algo

Le hizo lo mismo a hank sin que le preguntara

Hank:oye,porque hiciste eso-le decía algo enojado

Alice:por nada,pero dime hermanita no quieres hacer lo que hizo maria con Daniel?-le decía muy maliciosamente

A esto Jennifer se quedo como paralizada y no podía decir nada y los demás solo se le quedaban viendo

Alice:vamos que pierdes con eso además el te aseguro no tiene nada que decir de oponerse-decia riendo un poco

Hank:ya si ella no quiere no voy a….

Y sin que hank pudiera terminar de hablar Jennifer hizo lo mismo que hizo maria con Daniel

Luego hank solo se quedo sin palabras nervioso,y jennifer igual

Ahora ellos se sentían de alguna manera bien pero al mismo tiempo sentían una vergüenza que no les dejaba ni siquiera que pudieran verse a la cara

Luego de ese silencio incomodo para la suerte de ambos

Agata:bien y donde nos quedaremos esta noche?

Alice:no hay problema si la invite a quedarse para ver el toreno,hay una posada donde pueden quedarse mientras

Jennifer:gracias ali (ali le dice de cariño a alice)

Alice:de nada

Luego de salir de comer allí fueron a divertise toda la tarde explorando el bosque que había cerca del pueblo y ya en el atardecer hank sabia que era mejor volver ya denuevo,ya en la cabaña donde el dormia esperando el torneo

Hank:jenn,como me alegra que te pudiera ver otra vez-decia con felicidad-pero ahora como hare con la apuesta de alice-decia nervioso

**Bien se que pudo que ese cap se quede corto pero el sábado subiré uno normal es que ahora ya temrino esto noche y deseo subirlo rápido para que puedan leerlo**

**Comente y opinen de que les parecio y hasta la próxima :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos denuevo**

**Bien que decir antes que nada**  
**1 lo del fict de mlp bien podría subirlo mañana solo el primer cap,en si por falta de animo y además que los días que dije que lo subiría fueron días muy raros para mi**  
**2 que si alguien de verdad le interesa esta historia créanme valdra la pena cuando avanze mas ahora todavía falta mucho pero cuando ya este mas avanzada a muchos les dire que si valdra la pena seguir leyéndola**

**Bien con solo eso empezemos**

Cap 10 tercer reto y descanso

Ahora estábamos al ultimo reto de extra para ganar puntos extra en el torneo después de esto se daría elección y un descanso por unos dias,luego de esto empezarían con los combates definitivos para ver al ganador,la ultima prueba seria combatir contra otros guerreros ya seleccionados anterirormente cada uno se enfrentaría a estos y si podía terminar el combate lo mas rápido posible seria en ganador

Luego hank a la mañana siguiente como de costumbre era temprano y estaba despierto pero esta vez todavía estaba en su cama,en si se quedo pensando casi toda la noche en 2 cosas en la apuesta que hizo con alice y también en que pudo volver a Jennifer después de un buen tiempo  
(nota:el ya había pasado como 4 meses sin ver a Jennifer,sin contar lo de ayer y también siempre hubo algo entre ellos pero nunca se dijeron nada)  
y bueno en si le había levantado mucho el animo el volver a verla,pero siempre el decir lo de la apuesta con alice

Luego de pensar un rato solo,tocaron a la puerta al abrir hank digamos estaba con una cara de….

Alice:y a estas ahora y no te levantas todavía

Hank:porque me quise tomar un dia libre,y ya molestas tan temprano?-decia con cara de aburrido

Alice:solo son las 7 de la mañana-decia como si nada

Hank:7 de la mañana y dime ves acaso alguien mas despierto?

Alice:bueno,ya que no quieres entrenar tal vez querias ir a ver a mi hermanita-decia burlándose

Hank:el hecho de que haya hecho esa apuesta no hace que me tengas que recordar a cada momento-decia algo frustrado

Alice:bueno el punto,haras lo que tienes que hacer o yo misma lo hare-decia riendo

Hank:como sea…-decia con un tono de aburrido

Alice:bien solo te dire si quieres saludarla ahora es mejor que nunca-decia en un tono un tanto molesto

Hank:bien ire pero,es por ella no porque me lo digas tu-decia algo molesto pero sonrojado al mismo tiempo

Luego de prepararse e ir a donde agata y Jennifer se habían quedado para ver el torneo,ambas todavía seguían dormidas en especial agata algo que no se le daba era ser puntual

Alice:bien no se si ella estará dormida,ire a buscar algo y luego nos vamos con ellas si no me equivoco creo que este dia será largo y empezara temprano

Hank:si como digas,pero te digo vine aquí solo para saludarla nada mas

Alice:si claro-decia en un tono de burla

Luego alice se va (lo cual es mentira ella solo se queda afuera escuchando para ver si hank se atrevia a entrar a donde Jennifer estaba dormida)

Hank al inicio no sabia si entrar o no la habitación de jenn estaba muy nervioso y le costo mucho lograr poner la mano en la puerta y abrir

Al entrar vio que jenn todavía estaba dormida,hank con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella y bueno solo pensó

Hank:como desearía ya poderte decir lo que siento cuando te veo-luego de esto se sienta en la cama de ella pero con cuidado-poder decirte que cuando estas cerca siento felicidad siento paz,me siento en calma y muy bien conmigo mismo

Luego de esto vio como la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana hacia que la pudiera ver claramente,ella en si se veía tan tranquila y tan bella,y con un vestido de dormir color morado claro y con la manta cubriéndola hasta la cintura

En si hank sentía extraño pero también sentía como que ver que ella estuviera en calma y segura le hacia sentir bien a el

Luego sentado en la cama el se ponía a pensar algo

Hank:pero que me pasa,en si digo nunca había sentido algo asi por una chica,cuando estaba en mi clan pues habían chicas que se interesaban en mi pero yo como estaba enfocado en superar las expectativas de mi padre de si podría ser buen líder en un futuro pues,hacia que no me interesara en tener una relación,y durante 500 años igual,además considero como un acosador el estar aquí mientras ella duerme-pensaba

Luego de llevarse las manos a la cara y pensar  
hank:que pasa conmigo-pensaba con desesperación

Durante unos segundos el estaba tan concentrado pensando,cuando de repente siente que jenn se despierta

Jennifer:hank-decia todavía con un poco de sueño,luego de hank se puso nervioso ya que en esa situación,se podía suponer mucho

Hank:jenn-se levanta de la cama-perdon es que alice me dijo que viniera y luego entre aquí y…perdóname

Jennifer:no hay problema-decia con una pequeña sonrisa-si quieres siéntate

Hank:bueno si quieres podría irme-decia apenado y avergonzado

Jenn:vamos solo siéntate-decia con una sonrisa

Luego de que hank se sentara en la cama al lado de ella pues el se sentía como avergonzado,y lo sonrojado se le notaba

Jennifer:que pasa?-decia intrigada

Hank:emm-mirando a otro lado-luego toma la manta con la que estaba cobijada jenn y se la pone en los hombros a ella-asi mejor

Jennifer:y porque esto?-decia riendo un poco

Hank:eemm,es que… no podía verte asi con ropa de dormir no es muy decente de mi parte-decia muy sonrojado

Jennifer:em si gracias-decia nerviosa y algo apenada

Hank a esto solo se quedo viendo a otra parte pues sentía como pena y vergüenza

Jennifer:y porque estas tan callado?-decia riendo un poco

Hank:siento que no debería de estar aquí-decia algo como apenado

Jennifer:y porque?-decia algo triste

Hank:bueno no quisiera molestarte o algo

Jennifer:para nada-luego de esto ella se queda abrazando a hank y apoyándose contra el

Hank a esto se puso mas nervioso y mas sonrojado

Jennifer:sabes,que cuando estaba soñando,estaba soñando con estar un dia libre sin preocupaciones viendo las estrellas con alguien mas-decia sonriendo un poco

Hank:te puedo hacer una pregunta?-decia algo nervioso

Jennifer:que cosa?

Hank:hoy es el ultimo reto extra en el torneo,y nos darán un dezcanso en época de otoño e invierno serian unos 6 meses mas o menos y quería saber….que si no estas ocupada….si podríamos…hacer algo juntos-decia con muchos nervios y tratando de no ver a la cara a jen porque se le notaba

Luego jenn le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apoya el rostro contra el hombro de el

Jennifer:si,seria lindo-decia con un tono de felicidad

Luego hank se sentía de alguna manera los nervios la vergüenza aunque sentía eso de alguna manera le provocaba también algo de felicidad,después cuando a hank ya tenia que irse

Hank:bien ya debería irme-decia mientras se levantaba de la cama

Jennifer:si esta bien-decia con felicidad

Hank:iran tu y agata mas tarde a ver?

Jennifer:claro,a eso vinimos-decia con una sonrisa

Hank:a por cierto,algo que se me olvido decirte y a que venia,buenos días

Jennifer:-riendo un poco-buenos días a ti también

Luego de salir y cerrar la puerta

Hank:QUE DECIR buenos días hasta que ya me voy-decia desperado-aveces hasta yo mismo desprecio por esto

Alice:jaja-riendo un rato-en si no puedo crerlo lo primero que se supone debias decirle fue con lo que te despediste

Hank:Y TU ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO-decia enojado

Alice:perdona,-risa incontrolable-es que era irresistible no escuchar

Hank:porque hice esa apuesta-decia con cara de desespero

Alice:a y con eso no escuche que le dijeras que te gustaba-decia en burla

Hank:porque,PORQUE (T-T)

Alice:bueno ya vámonos ellas no verán en el torneo y como te dije te dare hasta mañana para decirle o yo misma lo hare

Hank: aveces me pregunto si habría un hechizo para cerrarte la boca

Alice:no y no lo hay asi que mejor te aguantas-decia algo enojada

Hank: (en su mente)que hice para mercer esto-despero estilo anime

Luego ya denuevo en el campamento donde se hacia el torneo

Maria y Daniel ya estaban esperando el turno de ellos para empezar a pelear cuando hank y alice llegaron

Daniel:por fin llegan

Maria:ya casi es nuestro turno de pasar

Hank:cuantos pasaron ya?

Daniel:casi todos solo faltamos nostros

Alice:solo nostros faltamos¡-decia algo desperada

Daniel:para ser preciso sigo yo luego maria alice y hank seria el ultimo

Luego llaman a combatir a Daniel

Daniel:desenme suerte-decia con una mirada de optimismo

Maria:porfavor no dejes que te lastimen-decia procupada

Daniel:tranquila no me pasara nada-le decía tratando de calmarla

Daniel se enfrentaría a una especie de guerrero con armadura parecido a argos pero este el objetivo era desarmarlo o dejarlo fuera de combate lo mas rápido posible

El primer golpe lo dio el guerrero golpeando al suelo,Daniel a esto solo dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo,luego de golpes fuertes pero no precisos Daniel simplemente con un golpe al cuello al estomago y luego patada a detrás de las rodillas lo dejo fuera de combate

En si el fue el 2 mejor de todos solo superado por argos el cual gano con un solo golpe al enemigo

Con maria y alice también les fue bien

Luego que era el turno de hank,el se fijo en algo,entre el publico ya estaban Jennifer y agata y bueno esto le levanto un poco el animo a hank

Primero el guerrero contra el que pelearía hank era al parecer un tipo atacante rápido en si este se enfocaba en golpear rápido y preciso,hank bloqueando o esquivando la mayoría de golpes hacia un combate rápido,luego de un truco sucio en el cual levanto polvo y dejo con ceguera a hank aprovecho para golpes al rostro y caída al suelo,en esto jenn ya estaba muy preocupada por el sabia que hank era fuerte y podía resistir pero algo hacia que ella siguiera preocupándose

Luego hank usando mas que todo el escuchar logro darle un golpe en un nervio del brazo derecho al oponente,luego apenas viendo hizo 3 golpes brazo derecho desde abajo hacia arriba,luego rodilla derecha para levantarlo en el aire,y de ultimo puñetazo izquiero con mucha fuerza,lo cual dejo inconsiente al enemigo

Luego cuando dieron a los mejores hank Daniel estaban asi que les daría ventaja en los próximos combates

Luego de celebrar todavía a hank le dolían un poco los ojos de la suciedad que le cayo y le molestaban un poco la visión

Agata:eso fue increíble,me hubieras enseñado a hacer eso-decia emocionada

Hank:si pero no fue fácil-decia mientras apenas abria un poco los ojos

Jennifer:te duele?-decia preocupada

Hank:no, no es nada solo un poco de molestia-decia con una sonrisa para que Jennifer no se preocupara

Jennifer:vamos déjame ver-le decía preocupada

Hank:no es nada

Luego maria y Daniel se acercan

Daniel:vamos hank,deja que te revise-le decía burlándose un poco

Maria:no parara hasta que le hagas caso-decia con un poco de risa

Hank:creeme no es nada de que preocuparse

Jennifer:porfavor,déjame ayudarte-le decía suplicando

Alice:vamos deja que te ayude o prefieres que….-decia con una sonrisa malvada

Hank:bien

Luego de que Jennifer revisara los ojos de hank,vio que solo tenia un poco como sensible la vista y algo irirtados los ojos

Hank:ves no tengo nada

Jennifer:mmm déjame que te ayude un poco a que no te moleste la vista

Hank:no tienes porque molestarte-le decía riendo un poco

Jennifer:claro que si-decia con voz decidida

Luego de esto hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo

Jennifer:me preocupo por ti asi que déjame que te ayude-decia algo sonrojada pero con voz decidida

Hank a esto estaba como impresionado y también sonrojado de que ella le dijera eso

Luego de esto fueron a un lugar donde había un medico y le dieron a hank unas gotas para los ojos y le dijeron que no abriera los ojos en un rato para evitar mas molestias

Jennifer:ves no fue tan malo

Hank:bueno técnicamente no puedo ver-decia riendo

Jennifer:bueno-decia riendo-pero ya en un rato podras volver a ver

Hank:bien solo déjame en mi cabaña y déjame allí si quieres

Jennifer:bien-decia riendo un poco

**Hasta aquí dejo el cap hoy y dire antes que nada**

**Creo que esta historia es casi ni seguida,nadie la ve nadie comenta ni nada y bueno,porque T-T hasta que nadie se interesa,pero bueno le digo que de terminarla la terminare y además se pondrá interesante ya verán**

**Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos bueno antes que nada decir**

**Si el cap anterior a algunos les parecio aburrido créanme los comprendo no tenia muchas ideas que digamos,y además lo escribia muy de noche y estaba ya algo cansado  
Ahora también decir que creo que esta historia pues vi las visitas que tiene y prácticamente esta casi muerta T-T lamento si hice algo que hiciera que la historia perdiera interés asi que perdón,también que si creen que alguien le pueda gustar la historia bueno porfavor aunque sea ayuden a que siga esta historia porque créanme desanima mucho el saber que escribo esto solo por el hecho que me propuse terminarlo**

**(aviso,este cap seria sobre los 6 meses que el torneo estaba como en descanso)**

**Bueno solo con eso empecemos**

Cap 11 vacaciones y de amigos a algo mas?

Luego de que empezaran las vaciones antes de torneo

Hank tenia de idea volver al reino de susan para ver como estaba y además también para que Daniel y maria vieran de donde el venían,durante el viaje a pie como siempre tanto a hank y alice les interesaba saber una cosa sobre maria y Daniel aunque ellos ya sabían de donde venían pero no sabían como es que terminaron siendo novios

En el camino

Hank:Daniel,no se si te molestaría a ti y a maria decirnos algo

Daniel:que cosa?-decia calmado

Hank:bien ustedes ya nos dijeron como se conocieron,pero no nos dijeron como fue que ustedes….

Alice:yo quería saber eso también,como terminaron siendo novios?

Daniel a esto puso una cara como de desespero

Daniel:porque me tenían que preguntar eso-decia como decpcionado y con la mano en la cara

Maria:vamos cuentales como terminamos juntos-decia toda emocionada y agarandose del brazo de Daniel

Hank:si creo que mejor no hubiéramos preguntado-decia con una voz como pensativa

Alice:bueno eso para ti pero yo quiero saber

Daniel:bien les dire

*flashback*

Después que maria fuera parte de lo que era la familia de Daniel que eran cid el tio de Daniel y vincent el primo de Daniel

A ella le preguntaron si quería continuar sus estudios ya que ella había pasado solo 1 año en las calles a los 10 años abandono los estudios que le daban en el orfanato y le decían que fuera bueno que los retomara a lo cual ella acepto  
(nota cid se hizo cargo como tutor para que maria continuara sus estudios)  
al principio fue algo raro ya que ella tenia que ir a 1 año menor al que debería estar estudiando pero con el tiempo se fue adaptando

Ya en los en años de secundaria cuando ambos tenían 18 y 17  
ambos en ese entonces daniel le faltaba 1 año para salir de la secundaria y maria recién estaba en primer año

Desde que maria y Daniel empezaron a vivir juntos pues al principio era muy buenos amigos pero a medida que ellos fueron creciendo pues las cosas cambiaron un poco ahora Daniel por alguna razón sentía atracción por maria de una manera que no había sentido antes pero nunca dijo nada y maria igual sentía algo por Daniel pero nunca dijo nada

Ya en la escuela secundaria con amigos un dia en una clase de deportes,

Tanto maria como Daniel tenían de ejercicio subir una cuerda para ver si tenían la fuerza y resistencia  
primero fue Daniel y logro completarlo,pero cuando a maria le toco subir

Daniel:vamos intenta al menos-decia algo optimista tratando de animar a maria

Maria:no se si podre,además esta algo alto

Daniel:vamos tu puedes-le decía con optimismo

Luego de empezar a subir maria logro llegar hasta arriba pero el problema ocurrio que la cuerda por la que tenían que trepar se rompio haciendo que maria cayera

Daniel:maria,estas bien?-decia preocupado

Maria:ay-luego se miro el pie derecho-creo que no

Daniel:crees que puedes ponerte de pie?-decia preocupado

Luego de ponrse de pie e intentar dar unos pasos se veía que ella tenia mal el pie,cuando ya estaba por caer al suelo por suerte de ella Daniel logro evitar que cayera

Daniel:tenemos que ir a la enfermería-decia muy preocupado

Luego de llevar a maria a la enfermería de el lugar donde estudiaban ella y Daniel  
a maria le vendaron el pie y le dijeron que no forzara mucho a caminar por unos días

Al salir de la enfermería

Daniel:estas segura que puedes caminar hasta la casa asi?-le decía preocupado

Maria:si,creo que puedo llegar caminando yo sola-decia en un tono para tranquilizar a Daniel

Pero luego de unos cuantos pasos a maria se le notaba que le dolia mucho dar cada paso,hasta el punto en el que casi cae al suelo que si no era por ayuda de Daniel si hubiera terminado cayendo al suelo

Daniel:no estas bien déjame que te ayude-le decía muy preocupado

Maria:no,yo puedo sola-decia dispuesta porque no le gustaba que Daniel se preocupara

Daniel:porfavor,es por tu bien-le decía mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de maria

Maria a esto acepto que la ayudaran pero como seria muy tardado si le ayudaba a dar cada paso Daniel mejor decidio cargar en los brazos a maria

Maria:perdón por tener que ser una carga-decia muy apenada y triste

Daniel:no eres una carga,además asi pasamos un rato hablando,bueno si quieres-decia con una sonrisa y con optimismo

Maria:pero es que,te esfuerzas mucho por mi y yo nunca te devuelvo el favor cuando me ayudas

Daniel:Marie,no hay problema-le decía con una sonrisa

Maria:Marie?,y porque me dices asi?-decia riendo un poco

Daniel:no se si quieres no te digo asi,además me gusta ,pero te digo es solo si quieres sino puedo decirte maria como siempre-decia algo apenado de haber dicho eso

Maria:esta bien-decia con una sonrisa

Luego ya en casa

El primero que vio en casa a Daniel y maria fue vincent

Vincent:Daniel,que le paso a maria-preguntaba algo preocupado

Daniel:ella se lastimo el pie en clase de deportes,pero ya la traje a casa

Vincent:pero porque la trae cargándola?

Daniel:asi es mas rápido

Vincent:bien lleva a maria a su cuarto

(nota:cuando maria llego a la casa de Daniel cuando tenia 11 ellos 2 compartian habitación pero ya cuando cumplieron 14,ahora dormían en cuartos diferentes)

Luego ya para Daniel que le fue difícil subir las escaleras para llegar al 2do piso y al llegar al cuarto de maria la dejo en su cama

Maria:dan,gracias por ayudarme-decia algo triste

Daniel:mira si sigues creyendo que eres una carga no pienses eso,-luego mira a lo ojos a maria-recuerda nunca has sido y nunca seras una carga para mi ni para nadie-le decía para que ella comprendiera

Maria a esto maria estaba sentada pero con una mirada triste todavía

Luego Daniel también se sento al lado de ella

Daniel:recuerdas el dia que nos conocimos?

Maria:si

Daniel:sabes que desde ese dia,prometi que te protegería?

Maria a esto se puso algo sonrojada pero trataba que no se le notara

Daniel:que te pasa te sientes mal-decia preocupado

Maria:gracias dan,por todo-decia calmada pero con una pequeña sonrisa

Daniel:y creme tu también gracias

Maria:porque?

Daniel:creme desde que te conoci mi vida se hizo mas interesante-le decía mientras reia y le acariciaba el cabello

Luego de esto Daniel se paro y se acerco a la puerta

Daniel:quieres que cierre la puerta?

Maria:no yo lo hare,creo que ya no me duele tanto como para pararme

Luego de esto maria inento denuevo dar unos pasos pero lo que paso después fue algo que no esperaban

Maria no soporto y cayo sobre Daniel,y al mismo tiempo al caer termino besando a Daniel

Durante unos segundos hubo algo de silencio muy incomodo y los 2 en el suelo y muy sonrojados

Luego de esto Daniel se levanto y ayudo a maria a que se acostara en su cama luego de esto no dijo nada solo cerro un poco la puerta del cuarto y se fue a su cuarto

A esto ambos se sentían muy raros ambos,sentían mucha pena y vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo les gusto,

*fin del flash back*

Maria:y bueno es asi como nos besamos por primera vez-decia algo apenada ya que también a ella siente algo de verguenza al contar esta parte

A esto hank estaba cargando en la espalda a agata y diciendo

Hank:no es por nada fue buena historia pero ella ya hasta se había cansado y se durmió y la tuve que cargar

Maria:perdón se me fue el tiempo con eso-decia con una sonrisa

Daniel:bueno si ya terminaste de contar esa historia que me da algo de vergüenza recordar-decia algo sonrojado y riendo-hank cuanto falta para llegar

Hank:ya casi llegamos

Luego de haber llegado al castillo susan que de suerte no estaba tan ocupada logro pasar un rato divirtiéndose con alice Jennifer hank y agata y también conocer a maria y Daniel

Al llegar agata todavía estaba dormida y hank todavía la cargaba en la espalda

Susan:ya volvieron-decia con una sonrisa

Hank:si susan pero dime donde puedo dejar a agata que ya no aguanto tenerla encima-decia algo cansado

Sussan:-riendo un poco-la verdad se mira muy tierno asi pareciera casi que tu eres su papá-decia riendo

Hank:que ni cerca,aunque bueno acepto que aveces cuido algo de las cosas que hace

Luego Jennifer se puso al lado de hank para despertar a agata

Jennifer:agata,agata,ya llegamos despierta

Hank:grítale si es necesario ya es algo difícil llevarla toda el camino en la espalda

Luego de esto agata de despertó

Agata:que ya llegamos?-decia con sueño todavía

Hank:si ya llegamos y si es mucho pedir que te bajes de encima-decia algo molesto

A esto todos solo se quedaron riendo

Agata:ay… no quiero llévame a mi cama,-decia toda infatil

Hank:acaso me crees tu padre para que haga eso-decia enojado

Luego solo se quedo encima de el y con los ojos cerrados

Hank:no se porque simplemente no dejo que caiga al suelo y ya

Maria:bueno también debo admitir que se mira algo tierno y gracioso al mismo tiempo

Hank:lo dices porque no eres tu quien la tiene que llevar en la espalda-le decía algo deprimido

Jennifer:solo llevémosla a su cuarto y dejémosla allí

Alice:no se queden solitos en el camino-decia burlándose

A esto hank y Jennifer escucharon pero trataron de ignorar a alice

Luego de dejar a agata en su cuarto y volver con los demás

Sussan:veo que ya se sienten mejor de volver otra vez aquí

Hank:si la verdad extrañaba dormir en la cabaña de afuera

Ssusan:a por cierto con eso,la cabaña ahora fue pues…destruida,para construir u jardín allí-decia algo con culpa

Hank:perfecto y ahora donde dormiré,-decia con una cara asi (¬¬),bueno escuche que domir en el techo tal vez fuera agradable

A esto todos solo se quedaron riendo y hank solo se quedo sonriendo (a esto era hank le gustaba mucho hacer reir a la gente)

Sussan : si quieres mejor te dejo una habitación en el castillo

Hank:bien y donde?

Sussan:quedaría debajo del dormitorio de alice y Jennifer,a y porcierto maria y Daniel también hay otro cuarto si quieren quedarse

Maria y daniel:si gracias  
(nota:era de tarde casi a anochecer)

Alice:bueno ya es hora de salir a hacer algo,que tal si ustedes 2 pelean para ver quien es el mejor-decia refiriéndose a Daniel y hank

Daniel:bien porque no-decia con optimismo

Hank:bueno,esta bien

Luego de ir afuera del castillo se quedaron en un terreno que hank había usado para entrenar a agata antes

Luego de una pelea digna de mucho que decir Daniel y hank estaban bien cansados pero de alguna manera felices ya que no habían peleado contra alguien tan fuerte para ambos

Hank:Daniel-respirando con cansansio-debo admitir eres muy bueno

Daniel:tu,tampoco eres malo-decia también muy cansado

Mientras maria se había quedado en la cocina donde tenia planeado hacerle de comer a Daniel y de paso conocer mas a Jennifer

Maria:y dime Jennifer,de verdad como dice alice hank y tu…

Jennifer:emm….no sabría decirte-decia algo apenada

Alice:si claro,como no-decia a lo lejos

Maria:creme no hay nada de malo en almenos decirme que el te gusta

Jennifer:bueno admito el es atractivo,pero bueno no e tenido el valor para decírselo-decia algo sonrojada pero riendo un poco

Maria:creme yo asi estaba hace tiempo con Daniel,pero luego cuando ya pudimos decirnos que nos gustábamos mutuamente,ya pudimos ser algo mas que amigos

Jennifer a esto bueno se sentía con un poco de confianza y algo feliz de haber dicho que le gustaba hank a alguien

Ahora con Daniel y hank  
ya estaban muy cansados y estaban sentados hablando de todos los poderes que usaron y como aprendieron a pelear

Daniel:creme en mucho tiempo que llevo peleando nunca había peleado contra alguien tan hábil como tu

Hank:vamos viejo no te pongas sentimental-decia riendo-aunque yo debo decir desde que había entrado a torneos pocas personas eran tan fuertes como tu

Daniel:si claro ahora el sentimental soy yo-decia riendo

Luego de pasar un rato hablando

Daniel:hank,si te pregunto algo puedes contestar?

Hank:que cosa-decia riendo todavía

Daniel:la chica Jennifer,ella es tu…

Hank:QUE PORQUE DICES ESO-decia muy nervioso

Daniel:si creo que con eso ya dijiste mucho

Hank:bueno debo decire que la verdad….cuando estoy con ella pues..

Daniel:no puedes respirar te tiembla el cuerpo si ya se que se siente eso-decia riendo un poco

Hank:como sabias?

Daniel:asi fue también un tiempo con maria pero luego cambio mucho,pero yo te diría que si ella te gusta mucho deberías decirle

Hank:si de verdad supieras,también entenderías que difícil es decirle-decia algo deprimido

Daniel:solo espera el momento indicado,nada mas

Hank:gracias amigo-luego de esto choque de puños como los mejores amigos

Ya después de la noche tanto maria Daniel estaban felices de ser recibidos allí

Y hank bueno le costo un poco adaptarse pero logro quedarse dormido

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo el cap**

**Si les gusto comenten y también decir de ultimo**

**Que si de verdad alguien le gusta la historia me gustaría que comentaran en serio esta historia esta casi muerta T-T pero como dije me prometi terminar la historia y la terminare**

**Bueno sin nada mas hasta la proxima**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos**

**Antes decir se que dije que subiría la historia siempre los jueves y sabados pero ya había empezado muy tarde a escribir asi que decidí decirles que por eso la subire domingo,pero ya para el próximo jueves si puede que se suba como siempre**

**La historia de mlp no se dije que la subiría pero sigo pensando si hacerlo o no también para si alguien se pregunta que paso con ese fict**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir empezemos**

Cap 12 continuan vacaciones,y un paso mas

Hank estaba ya en casa con nuevos amigos y aunque esperando el inicio del torneo,también le alegraba estar en casa  
se acercaba el invierno por lo cual en esos días todos los arboles ya casi no tenían hojas,el suelo de bosque estaba cubierto de hojas y el cielo casi todo el dia estaba nublado porque ya se acercaba el invierno,  
afuera estaban Daniel agata maria y alice todos jugando afuera,en si estaban jugando a esconderse en el bosque y que alguien intentara encontrarlos a todos

Hank a esto decidio salir afuera con una sudadera con capucha y la tenia puesta,

Hank:que están haciendo-decia algo fríamente

Maria al ver a hank grito como asustada y luego empezó a golpearlo

Hank:MARIA,porque me golpeas-decia muy confundido

Maria:a hank eres tu,es que parecias un fantasma o algo asi-decia riendo algo

Hank:en serio-decia con cara (¬¬)-bueno y que estas haciendo y donde están los demás?

Maria:estamos jugando

Hank:a que?

Maria:todos se esconden y debo buscarlos-decia muy entusiasmada

Hank:no es algo infantil?

Maria:pero es divertido-decia con una sonrisa

Hank:como sea,y quienes están jugando?

y Daniel

Hank:como que quedo algo corto con pocas personas?

Maria:te digo algo?-decia algo como analizando

Hank:que…?

Maria:porque estas como mas serio a mas enojado?

Hank:no se aveces estoy asi pero al rato se quita

Maria:bien

Luego de esto Jack viene corriendo a donde estaba hank y maria

Maria al ver a Jack grito otra ves asustada

Hank:que pasa?

Maria:es un lobo-decia asustada usando a hank como escudo

Jack:sabes aveces es algo ofensivo

Maria:y habla-decia gritando como niña pequeña

Jack:no solo eso-jack uso sus poderes para convertir su piel en acero-tambien puedo convertir mi forma física en cualquier metal y mineral

Maria:-se acerca a Jack-que bonito brilla-decia toda distraída,luego lo abraza,luego de esto vuelve a la normalidad

Jack:hank amigo en serio y ella que?

Hank:es una amiga

Jack:que raro pensé que no olvidaraias a Jennifer

Hank:en serio solo porque tengo una amiga ya piensas como un verdadero malpensado?-decia muy serio

Jack:como sea entonces,pero porque me abraza?-decia algo confundido y asustado

Hank:asi es ella-decia algo serio

Maria:aww y cuando eres normal estas suavecito-decia con cara toda tierna

Jack:me da miedo-decia sustado

Luego Jack lucha por quere librarse de maria pero no lo soltaba

Hank:ya maria,mejor haz eso con Daniel y no con el-le decía riendo un poco

Maria:bueno pero es que no e podido encontrar a los demás

Jack:yo puedo rastrearlos

Hank:bien te ayudaremos

Luego de entrar al bosque y usando el olfato de Jack para encontrar a los demás

Jack:bien puedo olfatear a alguien escondido debajo de esas hojas-decia señalando un monton de hojas

Maria a esto fue a ver y estaba Daniel allí escondido

Daniel:y como me hayaron

Hank:el nos ayudo-decia señalando a hank

Daniel:es tu mascota?

Jack:hey eso molesta

Daniel:puede hablar?

Hank:si todos preguntan lo mismo

Maria:siii,ahora a encontrar a los demás-decia muy feliz

Luego de encontrar a agata y alice

Todos están como molesto porque era trampa usar a Jack para que les ayudara a buscar porque asi fácil los encontrarían

Ya juntos en el castillo todos tenían frio porque etuvieron un rato afuera y todavía hacia frio y estar un rato

Alice:bueno es mejor ya estar adentro afuera aunque no sea invierno,igual hace frio después de un rato-decia algo como feliz

Hank:no podían hacer algo menos infantil?

Agata:que aburrido eres aveces-decia algo como desanimada de hablarme

Hank:como sea,-decia siempre con la capucha y apenas se le miraba bien la cara

Alice:en serio que te pasa hoy? Nunca te había visto todo serio frio y sin emoción-decia bromeando un poco

Hank:no se no me siento con mucho animo hoy-decia de una manera un tanto fría y vacia

Alice:bien ire a traer a jenni tal ves asi se te pase-luego se levanta de donde estaba sentada-a y recuerda nuestra a puesta-decia con voz burlándose

Maria:cual apuesta hiciste con ella?

Hank:que tengo que decirle a jenn….que….,-luego se quita la capucha-y decirle…que me gusta-decia muy rojo de la cara

Maria:aww que lindo pero porque apostaste con eso?-decia riendo algo

Hank:lo hice por impulso-decia deprimido

Luego hank decidio ir a donde alice y en esto se encuentra con Jennifer,al parecer no se habían encontrado entre ellas

Jennifer:hank,hola-decia muy feliz

Hank:hola…-decia muy nervioso

Jennifer:que te pasa?-decia riendo un poco

Hank:no nada-decia muy nervioso

Luego de esto alice los vio desde lejos

Alice:hermanita aquí estabas,hank..-no tienes nada que decir ahora?-decia en forma de burla

Hank:a si que estamos jugando a que todos nos escondemos y alguien nos busca y queríamos saber si quieres jugar-decia muy nervioso

Jennifer:bien claro que puedo jugar

Alice:no dijiste que era algo infantil?-decia con cara (¬¬)

Hank:bueno ella tal vez se divierta-decia con nervios y rascándose la cabeza

Jennifer:me gustaría,vamos-decia con una sonrisa

Luego de que Jennifer fuera buscar un suéter una bufanda y un gorro de invierno porque ella decía que fácil le daba frio, aunque no fuera invierno todavia

Hank:necesitas tanta ropa-decia riendo un poco

Jennifer:si..es que me da frio fácilmente-decia riendo un poco

Alice:si pero,hank de verdad no hay nada mas que quieras decir?

Hank:si que tu buscas-luego de esto se fue corriendo y sin pensarlo tomo de la mano a Jennifer y se fue corriendo hasta estar en un lugar donde alice no los encontrara

Hank:creo que aquí ya no me encontrara-decia vigilando que alice no viniera

Jennifer:hank…-decia muy nerviosa

Cuando hank volteo vio que todavía tomaba de la mano a Jennifer,luego de soltarse

Hank:perdón es que….,como ella tiene que buscarnos quería decirte como escondernos para que no nos encuentre-decia muy nervioso rojo de la cara

Jennifer también estaba muy sonrojada y algo nerviosa

Hank:bueno…vamos abajo con los demás?

Jennifer:bien-decia algo nerviosa todavía

Luego a cuando empezaron a caminar para ir abajo con los demás a lo atrás e ellos alice le hablo

Alice:hank,recuerda lo que dijimos-les decía al otro lado del pasillo

Luego de esto a hank se puso nervioso y hizo denuevo lo mismo tomo de la mano a Jennifer y se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras

Al llegar abajo estaban todos los demás

Hank:bien jugaremos jenn también alice será quien nos busque ahora todos afuera y escóndanse

Daniel:emm…porque están tomados de las manos?-decia confundido

Luego hank se volvió a dar cuenta que estaba tomado de la mano con Jennifer quien estaba también nerviosa y se le notaba en la cara y estaba algo sonrojada

Maria:aww que lindo se miran asi-decia de una manera empalagosa

Desde arriba en las escaleras

Alice:hank todavía no cumples la apuesta-decia algo enojada

Hank:todos volveremos a jugar esta vez yo y jen vamos a jugar alice será quien busque ahora todos afuera-decia muy nervioso

Luego de que todos fueran corriendo afuera lo mas rápido posible hank solo quería que alice no encontrara a Jennifer asi que siempre salio corriendo tomándola de la mano hasta adentrarse en el bosque

Hank estaba cansado y estaba como descasando de correr cuando

Jennifer:hank….-decia algo tímidamente

Hank:que pasa?-decia cansado

Jennifer:que es esa puesta con alice de que es?

Hank:nada es algo sin importancia-decia algo nervioso

Jennifer:crees que puedes decirme?

Hank:es algo que no puedo decirte

Jennifer:porque?

Hank:es que no puedo-decia muy nervioso ya que no haya salida a la conversación

Jennifer:bueno-luego de esto ella empezó a caminar

Hank:-luego de ponerse la capucha y tranqulizarse-a donde vas?

Jennifer:bueno si estábamos jugando a escondernos tengo que buscar donde esconderme

Luego siguieron caminando y hablando por un rato hasta que se les olvido lo del juego

Hank:bueno,la razón porque hice la apuesta con alice…era que la hice sin pensar

Jennifer:y que era exactamente?

Hank:no puedo decírtelo-decia lamentándose algo que no pudiera explicarle eso

Luego hank se quedo viendo al suelo un rato pensando en si podría decírselo,pero al levantar denuevo la mirada

Hank:mira jenn,es que…-vio que ella no estaba-jenn,emm..donde estas?

Luego de caminar algo

Hank:donde estas?

Jennifer:detrás de ti-le decía tratando se asustarlo,a lo cual hank se asusto algo

Hank:porque hiciste eso?

Jennifer:pensé que seria divertido-decia riendo algo

Hank:a si-decia con un tono de reto

Jennifer:si-decia mientras reia algo

Hank:ahora me toca a mi-decia riendo

Luego de jugar un rato a esconderse y que el otro buscara

Jennifer:donde estas?

Hank estaba escondido detrás de un árbol en el cual podía verla pero ella no a el

Luego le devoldio la broma y cuando Jennifer se acerco hank poco a poco en silencio se puso detrás de ella y toco su hombro para asustarla

Luego de que ella se asustara

Hank:deberías haberte visto-decia riendo

Jennifer:e eso no se cuenta conmigo-decia riendo

Aunque esto si

Luego de esto jennifer empezó a hacerle cosquillas a hank

hank:no hagas eso,da cosquillas-decia riendo

jennifer:a si-decia en un tono de juego

Luego hank empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Jennifer mientras ambos reian hasta que ella logro regresarle el juego

jennifer:no a mi no-decia mientras reia

luego ella se levanto y trato de correr para que el no le hiciera cosquillas

luego de esto se acercaron a una colina en la cual cuando y justo cuando hank la alcanzo ambos el la atrapo abarazandola llegaron a una colina calleron rodando por la colina pero no les había pasado nada cuando terminaron de rodar hank estaba con la espalda al suelo y ella sobre el y estaban casi frente a frente

y mientras reian jugando como si fueran niños pequeños pero estaban literlamente abrazandose luego de un momento de risa,ambos se quedaron viendo y empezaban a sonrojarse

hank:quieres saber,cual era la apuesta que hice con alice?-decia algo nervioso

Jennifer:si-decia suspirando y nerviosa

Hank:es que te dijera…que… tu bueno…-luego de cerrar algo los ojos para poder decirlo-me gustas-dijo en voz baja

Luego de esto lo sonrojado se le notaba mucho a Jennifer y quedo viendo casi directo a hank por unos segundos

Jennifer:hank yo…..-luego de esto empezó a acercarse mas a hank

Justo en el momento en el cual parecía que casi se besaban

Jennifer:debo decirte algo-decia en voz baja-,tu también me gustas mucho

Luego de esto ella cerro los ojos y empezó a besar a hank en este momento hank sentía que por alguna razón los nervios de hablar con ella ya no estaban pero siempre sentía muy bien estar cerca de ella y mas aun besarla,luego de un beso de unos segundos

Ambos se quedaron viendo y ambos estaban todavía muy rojos de la mejillas y ambos dieron una pequeña risa

Hank:siempre quise decirte-luego lleva su mano cerca de la cara de Jennifer-que tus ojos son bellos-decia mientras movia el cabello de ella para poder ver bien sus ojos,

Y mientras ya casi estaban a punto de besarse otra vez

A lo lejos

Alice:creo que porfin se lo dijiste verdad?-decia riendo

Cuando ambos escucharon esto rápido se levantaron

Allí estaban alice agata Jack maria y Daniel parados viéndolos a lo 2

Alice:aw que lindos estaban juntos-decia burlándose

Agata y Jack solo se quedaron riendo hasta casi les doliera el estomago

Daniel solo se quedon con una cara riendo un poco pero feliz al mismo tiempo

Maria:aww se ven tan lindos juntos-decia con un tono de ternura

Luego de esto maria queda tan enternecida con eso que empeiza a abrazar a Daniel y no lo suelta

Daniel:entiendo que te sientas conmovida y entusiasmada pero puedes al menos soltarme?

Maria:es que me recordó a nostros-decia de manera muy tierna

Luego tanto a hank y a Jennifer estaban muy rojos de la cara

Pero Jennifer lo único que hizo fue tomar de la mano a hank,a lo cual hank se sentía nervioso pero también le gustaba

Alice:hey que no me escuchaste hank?

Hank:si pero hice lo que me dijiste,asi que no puedes hacer nada-decia riendo pero con la cara algo roja

Alice:bien-decia algo frustrada

Luego todos empezarona caminar devuelta al castillo pero aunque se burlaban de hank el no es hacia caso ya que lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era que pudo decirle a jen que le gustaba

luego volvieron al patio del castillo y se quedaron sentados

hank:jenn…-le decía algo nervioso

Jennifer:si hank..-decia con una sonrisa pero con las mejillas sonrojadas

Hank:-luego el pone la mano en el cabello de ella-tienes hojas en el cabello-decia riendo-luego empezó a quitárselas

Jennifer:gracias-decia tamien riendo un poco-y luego de esto ambos se quedaron tomados de las manos

Pero luego

Maria:aww están tan lindos asi los 2 decia mientras los abrazaba a hank ya Jennifer

Daniel:ya ven y dejales un rato a solas-le decía mientras trataba de despegar a maria de ellos 2

Maria:bien los dejare solos,pero ahora estare contigo-decia mientras literalmente se lanzo sobre Daniel y se quedo abrazandolo

Luego hank se quedo viendo el cielo,y jenn recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de hank y se empezó a quedar dormida

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo la historia**

**Si hay algún error pido perdón pero como siempre cuando termino de escribir ya es de noche xD y aveces cometo errores**

**Si alguien quiere comente que le parecio**

**Y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
